Dragon Eye: And so it Began Part 1-3
by Revel
Summary: Jeff Degger was your average 18 year old until he came across a believed worthless eye shaped pendant.
1. Default Chapter

Dragon Eye: And so it Began-Part I   
William "Revel" Anson: Samrx5@cs.com  
  
Disclaimer: The Gargoyles Universe is the property of Disney and Buena Vista it is used without their knowledge. The Dragon/Fey War and several other themes are the property of TGS. All original characters in the Dragon Eye Universe are the property of William "Revel" Anson   
  
  
Dragon Eye  
And so it Began-Part I  
  
Eleven Thousand Years Ago  
  
"It is quiet, " whispered a ruddy colored dragon to his companion, "do you think they have fled?" The black and gold dragon stretched his aching muscles taking the chance of peering over the smoldered rocks and brush.   
"We could not have killed them all, they may be hiding." The black and gold dragon stepped out into the open waiting for another wave of attacks from the mortals and their fey masters.   
"Do you see them Klaru?" asked the red dragon, his yelloweyes little more than slits as he squinted. The wind blew the thin smoke away revealing the devastation to the two dragons. The two were declared of lesser blooded at the time of their hatching forever binding them to the lower class of their sacred society and in times of war were considered cannon fodder. Because of such a declaration "lessers" were often left to defend themselves in a skirmish or used as the first wave against the other mortal races. Dragons were long-lived and hard to kill, but it could be done.  
Klaru and his crimson friend Fet were on scout patrol when a sole flying figure spotted them and alerted the rest of the mortals and two of the Fair Folk who were leading them. The two dragons were thrown off to discover that the one who spotted them was a winged. They purposely patrolled during the day to avoid the wingeds that fiercely protected their homes and the humans that dwelled near by at night.   
Klaru stood over the fallen warriors one by one searching for the one winged mortal who had been at the front of the skirmish after the fey had retreated leaving the mortals defenseless. Klaru did feel slightly bad about destroying the lesser races having several of their members for friends fighting against the fairies. After several minutes he found the one he was looking for.  
"Fet, come here and look it was a winged," said the black dragon. Nervously Fet trotted over to his friend, constantly looking around for any sign of an ambush.   
"We should take flight, the humans may be planing a counter strike at this very moment," hissed the red dragon.  
"In a moment, just look," argued Klaru pointing at the lifeless being, "this one is not stone." Klaru reached down prodding the eye shaped pendent that was lying on the warrior's chest. He picked it up giving it a sniff wrinkling his sensitive nose.  
"It stinks of fey magic, I can sense it from here," growled Fet squinting at the pendent. Klaru nodded in agreement. The pendant was fairly simply; an obsidian gem encased in an eye shaped gold rim.   
"I think we should take this with us," said the black dragon. Fet's eyes went wide his expression clearly one of surprise.  
"What for?"  
"I do not want it to be used against us again," replied Klaru, his voice sharp.   
"Then destroy it and be done with it, it is of no use to us. We cannot even harness any power from it," argued Fet looking over his shoulder once again.  
"We cannot," replied Klaru with a wicked little grin that wrapped around his long face, "but the Heiri might be able to."  
"And how do you intend to present it to the Heiri? The great lords of the arts are not well known for their compassion, especially lord Apep." Fet noticed a strange twinkle in his friend's eye the kind that meant trouble. "You cannot mean for us to present it to the Heiri, we are not worthy to even be in their presence. Such gall could be considered treason."  
"And so what if it is," snarled Klaru. "We will never see our next millennium if we do not try improve our status." Fet could feel his body shaking with fear; both from his friend's words and the possible punishment form his leaders. The magic of a dragon are not capable of taking life, but there are worse things than death, places that would make any mortal being take their own life if they could.  
"But what good would it serve us? We are nothing more than novices in the use of the arts."  
"It is a chance," replied Klaru more calmly than before, "a chance for us to help our kind and ourselves at once." The black dragon hardened his dark green eyes. "You are either with me or not, there is no in between." Fet looked over his shoulder once again. He knew this was a mistake, but he had to try. Letting out a long sigh the red dragon nodded extending his wings for flight.  
"Alright, I am with you."  
* * * * *  
Skema was the dragon's most sacred city. Few beings of the other races knew of its existence since it was hidden above the clouds floating by sitting on a focal point where several ley lines crossed. The platform itself was essentially a mountain that had been carved from the earth long ago and raised to the heavens long before Klaru or Fet even existed. It was the capital of the dragon's culture and the city where all of noble birth were taught to use the arts of dragon magic.   
"I never imagined my unworthy eyes would ever be able to see Skema," said Fet in awe as they approached the rich iron and granite cliffs that protected the city within. Klaru nodded equally as overwhelmed, but with more disdain for those who would not have allowed him to see such a sight. It was too late now to turn back.   
Klaru and Fet approached the cloud temple where two guarding drakes stood before the entrance that was vast even by a dragon's standards. Drakes were less developed than full blood dragons, unable to use magic. They were smaller in overall size but they made up for it with brute strength and a pugnacious temperament. They were fiercely loyal and obedient, which could be a problem for the two dragons. The two guards crossed their pikes growling at the approaching dragons.  
"State your business," snarled the peacock colored guard. Klaru nodded maintaining his smile.  
"We seek audience with the Heiri on matters of a recent item we have discovered that we believe should be brought to their attention," he replied.  
"Not all of the masters are here," said the gray drake, "several are away in battle dealing with the fey."  
"We understand, now would you announce our presence to see if they will meet us," said Klaru trying not to smile at the sound of some of the Heiri being absent. The only ones who usually remained during a campaign were the true scholars and seekers of knowledge. The wielders of the arts who took flight to the call of battle were often the ones who had become consumed my their magical energies. Some became so consumed that they became one with the dark arts unable to be in the presence of the sun for it would hurt them. Lord Apep was one such example and was probably locked away asleep until sun down. Klaru sighed internally knowing that sunset was several hours away.  
The peacock drake entered the temple addressing the three members of the Heiri that were conversing in the main chamber. Several minutes of discussion passed before they agreed to hear the visitors' words. It was more out of curiosity than necessity that they allowed the two dragons of lower grade to approach them. Such a matter that they would risk to appear meant that their information might serve some use or they were rebelling. In either case it was best to have them where they could be seen.  
"We have been told that you wish to speak to us?" spoke a gentle voice that seemed to echo off the solid granite walls. Both Klaru and Fet lowered their heads to the floor as they approached the three dragons perched several yards above the audience level floor. Klaru presented the eye before the Heiri making sure to keep his eyes on the floor as not to anger his leaders. The two dragons, each on opposite sides of the elder began to growl at the sudden presence of a fey touched talisman.   
"Is this an insult low breed?" growled the forest green dragon his eyes glowing an eerie magenta color. Klaru had to do some fast-talking if he did not want to end up crippled or worse.   
"No insult my master," he replied softly, "This trinket was in the hands of a winged mortal that revealed our presence when we were scouting over the Barren Point. We were able to drive the two fairies away vanquishing many humans in the process."  
"And you believed that you were important enough to report such a small event and item to us personally? You are quite arrogant for a lower class," said the green dragon his eyes returning to a dull red tint.  
"It was not arrogance, my master," he began, trying to bottle his frustration, "I believed that it would be wasteful to simple destroy an item that has the ability to draw magic from the earth. Be it fey touched or dragon or even human, magic is magic, it only depends on how it is harnessed. I thought it to our advantage to possibly use this weapon against those who originally created it since our own natural magical abilities cannot harm the fey. All that would need to be done is for a master-of-the-smith to re-forge the source, the eye I presume."  
"Such a mixture can be dangerous," said a cool gray dragon as she entered the audience hall, "magic is magic, but ill proportions can have disastrous results." It was easy for Klaru and Fet to recognize the newcomer of high blood with her flawlessly polished scales, regal accent, and slightly glowing green eyes that pulsated with magical energy.  
"Ah Nouri, we were just discussing business from which your opinion would be greatly appreciated," said the elder dragon gesturing to the two in the center of the hall. She nodded to the two lower dragons gesturing for Klaru to approach. The black dragon handed the eye to the master-of-the-smith before respectfully retreating back to where Fet had neither moved or spoken. Nouri examined the pendant closely feeling it over with her mind to searching for any type of immediate danger to herself or the other Heiri.   
"And you say you found it on a winged," she said turning an eye towards the two dragons. Both Klaru and Fet nodded. "The Fairy Folk must hold winged mortals in high standing that they would even bother supplying them with weapons. Perhaps there is something to gain from the attempt on such an item."  
"You are considering experimenting with the eye?" said the forest green dragon the disgust easily recognizable. Nouri scowled at her fellow Heiri.  
"I have already considered and accepted the challenge, Karos," she replied gracefully. The elder raised a talon silencing Karos. His eyes turned then to the master-of-the-smith and nodded.  
"Then you can begin as swiftly as caution allows," said the elder softly, "I expect results soon."   
"And what of Lord Apep? Surely he will want a say on the matter," said the dark aqua dragon to the elder.  
"I will inform my son later this evening," replied the elder his eyes almost saddened by the thought of having to even approach his offspring. Nouri nodded to her fellow leaders before turning her attention to the two dragons that had all but been forgotten by the other Heiri.  
"I will see that you are rewarded for your logical thinking. This war would have already been over already if there were more minds that worked like yours." The gray dragon turned away from the rest of the Heiri leading Klaru and Fet out of the audience hall. With her back to them and her concentration elsewhere she did not see Karos's eyes burn for a moment.  
"I will have to ask you to stay within the city until I am finished with my work. I may need to call upon you for questions concerning this weapon."  
"We will offer any assistance that our master requires," replied Klaru with a smile.   
* * * * *  
Chicago Illinois, 1990   
  
Lake View was a fairly new suburban development neighborhood. It first broke ground back in 1988, but was ironically named considering it was on the south side outskirts of Chicago, no where near Lake Michigan. Nevertheless it grew and grew well. The houses were generic and varied mostly as one or two story. Most of the garages only accommodated one car. The rest were just lined along the street usually in front of its owner's home. It was still a young community filled with fairly young families and their children. Most were simple middle class workers with teenagers and young adults.   
From the brown and cream house in the middle of Atherstone Drive an eighteen year old boy with a backpack slung over one shoulder strolled out to his red and silver 1988 Bronco II.   
"Jeff wait, do you need money for lunch?" Jeff turned to his mother and shook his head.  
"Nah, I have money, thanks." His mother watched him continue to the car a broad smile slightly wrinkling her face.  
"Have a good day at school," she called out, "oh and I'll have your cake when I get off work so make sure your friends are here about five if they are coming."  
"I will, bye," he replied with a wave before turning the engine over. Jeff's mother waved as the SUV pulled away waiting until it tuned the corner before returning inside.  
It was seven o' clock on the dot when Jeff stopped at a house that was several streets down from his own. He played with his golden brown hair as the front door opened and a young brunet emerged from the house. He watched her walk towards him with a small smile on her face. Heavenly blue eyes locked with Jeff's and her smile broadened only enhancing her beauty. It was that kind of smile that made Jeff's heart jump reflexively spreading a smile across his own face. As soon as she latched her seat belt he pulled away taking a moment to glance at his watch.   
"I can't remember a day that we have made it to school before the 7:25 bell," she said in her slight Wisconsin accent. A smirk forced its way across Jeff's face.  
"Sorry Jill," he replied, "I wake up when I do, but if you stayed at my house like I suggested we would not have that problem." Jill giggled in that way he always enjoyed; it was like a song that you never get tired of hearing.  
"I know it's your birthday too, but don't get any ideas. You need to get your mind out of the gutter." Jeff could not keep from laughing.  
"Awe," he flashed a phony hurt expression, " but that's where it belongs so I'm told." Jill turned her face to the window that small smile on her face once more.  
* * * * *  
As usual, Jeff ands Jill entered their chemistry class right as Mr. Hegwood was calling the roll. The slender, balding chemistry teacher glared at the couple through his Buddy Holly style glasses.  
"Mr. Degger, Ms. Anderson, this is the fourth time you have entered my class after your names have been called, " he said in his standard monotone voice. "One more tardy will result in an unexcused absences." Jeff shrugged his shoulders.  
"Funny, I don't feel tardy," replied Jeff causing several of his peers to snicker. Mr. Hegwood straightened his glasses and glared at the teenager.  
"Well you are, now take your seat." Jeff took his seat behind Jill smiling to himself.   
"I guess he didn't catch that one," Jeff whispered in his girlfriend's ear, Jill simply smiled.   
Jeff waited until most of the other students in class had walked away before he began his usual rant. Jill as usual listened attentively for phrases she could contradict or prove him wrong simply for the reason of doing it. She was not sure who enjoyed the little game more, but it was something to look forward to in the morning.  
Pine Hill High School was a fairly small school with a little more than a thousand students when they were all there, which was rare. The outside was a tan colored brick with red trim around the windows and a red stripe that served no purpose. The inside was not anything grand either with a tile first floor and a ragged carpet second floor.   
After the first period of the day the school had what was called the fifteen minute break which allowed the students and faculty to take a break and wake up for the rest of the morning. Jeff and Jill often just stood at one of the balconies that were one the second floor where large windows let the early morning light pour in.   
"Is it just me or is at a bad thing when a guy is trying to explain the equilibrium of something and everyone in the entire class is asleep because the teacher is tone deaf," said Jeff taking Jill's hand in his own.  
"Well," she said with a sigh, "I stay awake because I have to write down everything he has to say. Otherwise I'd fail." She quickly turned a sharp eye to the young man standing next to her. "On the other hand someone else I know falls asleep, rarely studies, and still manages to pull off a high B average. Just imagine what this person could do if they tried." Jeff smirked. He knew it annoyed her greatly that so many things came to him with such ease. Math and science were just things that he was able to do, but were hardly interesting to him. The counselors told Jeff that he could take honors level classes, but that would take time away from what he really enjoyed to do. He much rather preferred reading fiction of almost any genre and history of all ages. History was Jeff's favorite subject because it so rarely changed.  
Jill was more a math kind of person. She loved hard numbers and the perfect equations of the universe. All things required math because it was everywhere was her philosophy. Jill saw it as art of perfection and that all things could be explained with the numbers. Although she enjoyed reading some Jeff's collection of science fiction and fantasy books, they were just stories to her that held no truth to them.  
* * * * *  
Lunch was always the most interesting time of the day for Jeff. He had early release worked into his schedule and was done with his day by twelve, while Jill had taken a full load again to improve her transcript. Although he could leave Jeff always stayed to eat with her unless there was an emergency errand that his mother wanted him to run. What Jeff really found surprising when they started dating was how well Jill adjusted to being with Jeff's two best friends, Ryan and Zack.   
The two were an interesting pair. Zack Fix was a competitive figure skater and a full time art student with dyed orange hair. Ryan Megan was just Ryan. He was in the ROTC, but like most things that Ryan tried he lost interest quickly because he was lazy and proud of it.   
"Afternoon guys," said Jeff plopping down next to Jill with a slice of square pizza in hand. Zack and Ryan both waved without looking up from what they were doing.  
"Um... what are they doing?" asked Jeff almost afraid of the answer. Jill smiled whispering in his ear.  
"Ryan is showing him a new card trick he learned." Jeff blinked a couple of times.  
"Okaaay." Jeff watched as Ryan flipped and tapped the deck to reveal the card that Zack had originally chosen.   
"So how's your car running?" asked Jill turning her attention back to Jeff.  
"Okay I guess," he replied with a shrug, "it could use some new tires, but I've needed those for a while. Why do you ask?"  
"Just trying to make conversation," she replied with a smile. Jeff arched an eyebrow at her quirky smile.  
"Is it that hard to talk to me that we have to talk about the Bronco. Boy are we in trouble." Jill giggled burying her face into his shoulder. Her laughing abruptly stopped as she reached for her backpack.  
"I almost forgot," she said unzipping the bag, "I figured I might as well give you your present now since I can't come to your party tonight."  
"If you want to call it that," he snickered. "It will probably be just Ryan and Zack coming and you know what kind of rip-roaring party animals they are." Jill smirked at the sarcasm kissing her finger and pressing it to Jeff's lips.  
"Be nice or you will not have any friends." Jill removed the brown paper wrapped object handing it to the birthday boy. Jeff smirked for a moment and quickly tore through the paper revealing the necklace and pendant. The necklace was a simple dull silver chain, but the trinket was more than impressive. The small perfectly smooth gem was a light sky blue encased in an eye shaped gold rim about an inch and a half long and an inch tall at most pinching at one end like a sideways rain drop.   
"It's beautiful, how much did this run you?" Jeff asked his eyes as wide as saucers.  
"Not much," she replied with a pleased smile, "I know how you love sci-fi and medieval stuff so I thought you would like it. Believe it or not I found it at a flea market next to a bunch of other cheap jewelry and a knife display. The dealer said the stone was not precious so it might be made of blue glass, I was not really listening to the guy." Jill took the necklace and hung it around Jeff's neck kissing his forehead.  
"Happy birthday my love."  
* * * * *   
Jeff and Ryan were playing video games when Jeff's mother entered the house with a grocery bag in one arm and a rectangle cake in the other. Jeff jumped up from his chair taking the grocery bag to the kitchen; Zack happily took over in Jeff's sudden absence. Jeff's mother examined the cake to make sure every thing was correct taking the plastic cover off to prepare for the party.  
"Is this everyone that is coming?" she asked glancing at the two boys playing video games. Jeff nodded as he tore open a bag of potato chips. "Where's Jill?"  
"She couldn't make it," he replied between bites, "her family is going up to Milwaukee tonight and tomorrow to visit her grandparents. I think it's their anniversary tomorrow, I forgot to ask."   
"Awe, that's too bad." Jeff shrugged his shoulder rolling up the bag of chips.  
"It's okay," he reached into his shirt pulling out the gift Jill had given him earlier. "What do you think?" His mother examined the pendant closely. She was impressed by the remarkable condition it was in give how old it must have been.  
"It's beautiful, did she give this to you?" Jeff nodded in reply. "It has been well taken care of considering its age. The jewel looks new, but the gold could be over a hundred years old given its color."  
"Really?" he said examining the gift once again. "I didn't think it was real gold. Gold is usually softer than this." Jeff's mother pressed her fingernail down against the raindrop corner, but did not even indent it.  
"It must have a lot of metals mixed with it," she said turning her attention back to the event at hand, her son's eighteenth birthday.   
The party went well enough or at least as well as everyone was expecting. It was a simple party with cake, ice cream, gifts, and of course Zack and Ryan singing off key. Jeff did not want a major event though. It was not that he was unsociable, he just preferred being with his friends and family. Jeff picked up the first box from Zack shaking it lightly; at least it was not alive. He opened the box pulling out the two compact discs that were taped together.  
"Alright," said Jeff with a smile spread across his face, "I was going to buy these, but you just saved me the trouble." As Jeff opened the other boxes his mother took pictures. Most of the gifts were clothes and a dragon poster to add to his collection. Given the few guests Jeff was not even expecting as much as he received. The last box was from Ryan with a small tag on the top of it.  
"For persons over the age of eighteen," Jeff read aloud raising and eyebrow. He glanced at his mother a quirky smirk on his face. "You may not want to use the camera on this one. I have a bad feeling about this." Ryan simply smiled like the devil. Jeff examined the box giving it a slight shake bouncing the loose items inside around. He tore away the wrapping opening the flaps as everyone waited patently. Jeff took one look in the box and started laughing passing the box to Zack.  
"Ah cool," said the orange haired boy. Zack reached in pull out the Playboy, holding it in front of Jeff's face. "Quick take a picture." Jeff's mother did not hesitate.   
"It's an assortment box of all the wonderful things you can get now in the world of manhood," Ryan explained as he removed the items from the box. Jeff watched with a sideways smirk as he removed a pack of cigarettes, several pornography magazines, an adult video, and a single wrapped cigar. "I tried to get your voter registration card early, but the DPS would not let me."   
"Oh well, I think you still out did yourself." Jeff would have felt embarrassed, but it was far too late.   
* * * * *  
It was pass eight when Ryan finally went home and Jeff and his mother were left to clean up the kitchen. As Jeff rinsed the cake form the plates he remembered another good reason for small parties, small messes.  
"Did you have fun?" asked his mother softly.  
"Yeah I loved it, thank you." Jeff loaded the last plate and started the dishwasher. He grabbed a sink rag and placed it under the door where it often times would leak during one of the cycles wiping his hands on his pants.  
"I'm sorry I could not get you more things." Jeff turned and smiled modestly. It was just his mother and him. It had been that way since he was five. She worked very hard to keep him happy and raise him all by herself. Jeff knew what kind of child he was, it had to have been hell for her, but she did it. Other might have given up, but his mother was strong and the teen respected and loved her for it.   
Jeff never knew his father. He had left the two of them years ago and never looked back. He got a call about three years ago from a person who said he was his father, but Jeff did not want to listen. Even if it was him, he was not his father. That person may have impregnated his mother, but there was more to the fatherhood criteria than just that. Not surprisingly whoever it was never called back.  
The thoughts soon passed and a smile returned to the teenager's face. "It's okay," he said, "I really don't need a lot of stuff. Jill says you almost spoil me anyway."  
"Oh does she now?" Jeff smiled at the sharp eye his mother was giving him. "And what else does Jill say about me when I'm not around?" his mother said with her hands on her hips. Jeff smirked as he scratched his head trying to think quickly.  
"Well," he began, " that you are the kindest, sweetest, and most caring mother on the face of the earth."  
"Oh sure she does, nice try," she replied wryly.   
"Seriously though" Jeff continued, "it was good, just the way I wanted it, thanks." He wrapped his mother in a warm hug before finishing to clean the kitchen so she could lay down and rest finally.   
* * * * *   
Jeff awoke late like he usually did on Saturday morning. The light coming through the curtains was at just the right angle to strike the teen in the face. He stretched his well-toned frame his elbows popping as they began to move after hours of inactivity. Jeff picked up his schedule sheet from under his books, which had his work hours on it. Under Sat. it had a number two. He glanced at his alarm clock displaying the digital time of 11:33 and grabbed a semi-clean shirt off the floor.   
"Let's see," Jeff mumbled to himself as he searched his closet for a clean white collar shirt. He found one and laid it out on his desk to use for work later. The teen eventually made his way to the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal mixing the rest of one box and opened another of a different kind making a marshmallow and gram mix. As he went for the milk his mother emerged from her room straightening the crisp black dress jacket.   
"I guess this means you have to work too," said Jeff with a smile.   
"Yeah," she replied with a sigh, "Mr. Zoller asked all the operations staff to come in for a Saturday conference and meet some of our Norwegian investors. It should not take too long. When will you be home?" Jeff thought back to his schedule clicking his teeth.  
"A little after nine as long as they don't ask me to close. I'll call you if I am though." Satisfied with the response she gave Jeff a kiss and left for work. Jeff sat silently for several minutes with the sound of his crunching the only noise in the house. The place did not feel so welcome for some reason. He could not explain it, but with the house empty it felt colder and less welcoming. Jeff crunched a few more time scanning the emptiness; it was eerie to be alone even in a place that was so familiar.  
"I guess I should get ready," he said to no one in particular.  
* * * * *   
Jeff entered the grocery store waving at Debbie who was working the courtesy desk as usual. He slipped his sunglasses in to his shirt pocket walking towards the side room to clock in. Jeff had worked at Dodge's Food Bucket since he was a sophomore in high school. It was a local store several miles away from his home that was owned by a married couple, the Dodges. They had always been nice to Jeff rewarding his hard work with leniency and pay raises.   
Jeff still could remember his first day of work when he was sixteen. The faces had changed so much since then. With the exception of a few full time workers all the people he had started working with had moved on or gone to college. He had been younger than most of them then, but now he was considered an old hand, able to tell a customer exactly where any item could be found.   
The customers themselves were an interesting breed, Degger thought. He was intrigued by some of them while only annoyed by others. Some he wondered how they managed to even find the front door while others were always friendly and willing to ask him how he was doing.   
"Are you open?" Jeff looked up at his light, it was off and his close sign was still up. He had not even placed his cash till into the tray.   
"No," replied Jeff raising an eyebrow. The man smiled placing his six pack on the conveyor belt. Jeff sighed and sneered to no one in particular. It was something he had come to expect from some of the customers.   
"So you working the late shift tonight?" Jeff turned his eyes to the sacker who had just arrived. Billy Drapier was about twenty-eight and had long ash brown hair that was usually either tied into a pony tail or put under a hat. Up until that moment Jeff had not noticed that Billy had been growing a goatee.   
"Who are you suppose to be, David Xanatos?" Billy flashed a crooked smirked trying to imitate the well-known billionaire. Degger had seen the CEO of Xanatos Enterprises on television and although Billy was a bit heavier set in comparison he still could pass for a decent stunt double, not that the man probably ever needed one.   
"Hey man the look is in and besides," he replied smiling again, "chicks love it." Jeff had to stifle the first wise crack that came to mind as Mr. Dodge approached the two with that look that needed no words, it always said, "get back to work."   
  
"Hello Jeff how are you feeling?" he asked in his calm and friendly voice like it always was. Jeff had heard this opening line before, it was the over friendliness he used when he needed a favor and you were the last hope.  
"Well I didn't have any test this week so I guess pretty good," Jeff replied waiting for the inevitable.   
"That's good," he replied with a thin lip smile. "I know how Saturday night is usually important to teens, but I really need you to stay on until ten, Clarisa is no where to be found and I tried calling Jonathan and Kim, but neither one is home." Jeff sighed again. He knew this was going to happen, it usually did. The upsides were that he would get an extra hour of pay, which was always needed and Jill was gone so he had no plans.  
"Alright, it's just and hour. It won't kill me"   
* * * * *  
"Just an hour," chimed Jeff as he looked at his watch, which read 9:15. "What the hell was I thinking taking the graveyard shift. This is death." Billy who was sweeping the registers snickered in response to his coworker's complaining. The last hour was like a void in time. The clock seemed to be standing still as the last hour crept by. There were several procedures that the sackers went through in the closing process, this included sweeping, garbage, and eventually mopping the store aisle by aisle. The cashiers on the other hand just cleaned their registers and counted the money. Jeff was never sure which he preferred since he had performed both before luckily not on the same night.  
"Bet you five bucks that a family with screaming kids comes in at or around nine fifty and they grab a cart to do big shopping," said Jeff checking his wristwatch once again. Billy felt in his pocket if he had the tips and smiled, "You're on."  
As if on cue by a director, a father, mother, and three children entered at 9:52 with the three kids fighting over who would get to ride on the bottom section of the shopping basket. Jeff turned to see Billy's sideways sneer flashing a smirk spreading across his face.  
"Lucky SOB," mumble the sacker as he threw a five dollar bill on the register. "How did you know that they were coming?" Jeff could not keep from laughing.  
"Because it always happens."  
* * * * *  
"Goodnight Cindy," said Jeff as he waved to his manager and walked towards his Bronco II. He started the engine and was searching the radio stations when he noticed that his fuel gauge was almost on the wrong side of the E.   
"Guess I better get gas for tomorrow," he sighed shifting in to drive. Jeff drove for several minutes until finding a station that had a decent price for regular fuel. It was farther away from his house, but that is when the price also started to drop. Jeff hopped out of his car and moved to the pump, which had a bright red sign stating: pre-pay at night.   
"Terrific." The Bronco II sported a twenty-three gallon fuel tank and at full could last for almost two weeks with the little amount of driving that Jeff did.  
Jeff let out a head splitting yawn as he approached the clerk's counter. The elder attendant barked a small laugh rubbing his mustache.  
"Long night son?" he said happily.  
"Yeah the late shifts will kill you with boredom. I'm just glad I get to sleep in tomorrow," replied Jeff fishing through his wallet.  
"Well I just came on myself, I'll be here till six."  
"Ehe," moaned the teen at the thought of a full night shift, "no thank you. I need twenty on pump number three." The cashier made the transaction, the smile never leaving his face.  
"You have a good night. Try to watch out for all the crazies out there," chimed the attendant, Jeff simply waved over his shoulder walking casually back towards the pump.  
* * * * *  
The freeway was mostly open road at that hour with a few cars within near vicinity, but most people were already where they wanted to be for a Saturday night. Still Jeff kept a watchful eye out for any drunk drivers which were a true danger if out on the freeway. A sixty mile per hour collision could play hell with a person's complexion or life for that matter.   
It was only after a few minutes that the teen noticed the unusual vibration in the steering wheel. Rattles and vibrations were something that ran rampant in the two year old vehicle, but this one was different, it was new and far move severe. If it had been light out or even if Jeff had parked on the opposite side of the gas station he might have seen the bulge that had formed in his right rear tire where the belts had shifted.  
The tire exploded shredding to pieces causing the SUV to careen across four lanes slamming hard into the concrete median. Jeff fiercely griped the wheel and slammed on his breaks. The sudden shift of gravity by the breaking caused the Bronco to flip on its side sliding back across the lanes of traffic. A full sized truck was caught off guard by the sudden movement hammering the undercarriage of the SUV propelling it forward again. The bare metal body sparked as it slid across the asphalt and over the guardrail to a semi dry creek bed twenty feet below. A moment later the damaged wreak exploded. Motorist stopped to aid the driver of the wreaked truck and several tried approaching the burning Bronco but the gasoline burned hot with several secondary explosions preventing anyone from getting too close to the blaze.  
Over a hundred yards away down stream a smoking figure struck the ground hard rolling over several times before coming to a halt. He lay unconscious with his wings limp and unmoving and his blue green skin scuffed and blackened in several places. Around his neck a blue gem wrapped in a gold rim encasement, illuminated ever so slightly, active again after almost eleven thousand years.   
  
To be continued...  



	2. And so it Began Part 2

Dragon Eye: And so it Began-Part II   
William "Revel" Anson: Samrx5@cs.com  
  
Disclaimer: The Gargoyles Universe is the property of Disney and Buena Vista it is used without their knowledge. The Dragon/Fey War, themes and characters are the property of TGS. All original characters in the Dragon Eye Universe are the property of William "Revel" Anson   
  
  
Dragon Eye  
And so it Began-Part II  
  
Eleven Thousand Years Ago  
  
(Four months after Klaru and Fet's arrival in Skema)  
  
Klaru watched patently as the cool gray dragon carefully heated and shaped the white-hot stone between her tongs. She was a Heiri, the highest order of the dragon political and social system. The Heiri were in charge of everything from deciding the quality of one's blood at the time of the hatching, to who lived or died in combat. Nouri was bred into royalty and for over seven thousand years never once questioned the way of things, until she met Klaru.   
The master-of-the-smith finished shaping the spherical gem placing it in water to let it cool. Her slightly glowing green eyes turned to the black dragon that had been assisting her work ever since his arrival with his friend, Fet. Both herself and Klaru were no more than a few centuries apart in age, which was not much for a dragon. Nouri had lived in Skema that entire time while Klaru and many other commoners lived in the world below the cloud city fighting for their lives against the Fairy Folk and their allies. That was all they were to her then, commoners. She had never met any of lower blood for they were not considered worthy to even be in the presence of a Heiri.   
Klaru had broken her perception of what the lessers were like. His quick intellect and intriguing personality always made her rethink things that she had never questioned. Nouri found herself enjoying Klaru's presence so much that she asked him to assist her in her forge. She did not require help, but it was an excuse to keep him close and her smiling.  
"As soon as the eye has cooled we shall begin the next stage," said Nouri setting the gem aside to take a break. Klaru nodded retrieving the original gold casing that held the fairy made eye.  
"Are you sure you can stabilize the enchantment that the fey placed on it?" asked Klaru handing her the case.  
"Are you questioning my abilities lesser?" replied Nouri with a playful grin. The term was originally used as an insult to a subordinate, but it had now become a pet name that she used for Klaru. The black dragon snaked his tail around the gray dragon's growling playfully to her. Normally Nouri would have played along with his game, but things were becoming increasingly dangerous for them as time passed, a relationship like theirs was unheard of and would certainly shake more than a few foundations.   
"What is wrong?" asked Klaru raising his claw to her face. Nouri took a step back.   
"You know we cannot," she whispered, "not here. There are too many forces against us to display such things in view." Klaru sighed stepping away settling himself in the corner of the forge.  
"I am tired of having to hide how I feel. Is it so wrong to feel such things, to desire ones touch?" he whispered his long beak a mixture of frustration and sadness. Nouri wanted to comfort him to snuggle close the way they did when they were sure no one was watching, but the war was escalating and their were those even in the Heiri who needed only one simple excuse to destroy both of them.   
A knocking on the chamber door silenced the subject as Klaru moved to the large wooden door. The black dragon immediately lowered to the floor in respect at the presence of Karos, another member of the Heiri. Behind him was Klaru's life long friend Fet who Karos had taken on as a temporary aid. The red dragon stood next to his friend awaiting orders from either of their masters.  
"I would like to speak in private with the master-of-the-smith," said Karos without even looking back at the two lower dragons. After the door had closed the phony smile that had been on the dark green dragon's face disappeared.  
"You are playing a dangerous game Nouri," hissed Karos his eyes glowing a slight magenta. The gray dragon held her façade despite the disturbing accusation.  
"Do not play coy," he continued, "I know how you spend your evenings despite all the efforts you have taken to protect your dirty little secret. To taint yourself once with a low blood is forgivable, we all get curious, but to fall in love with one. That is inexcusable."  
"Did you come here for a reason or to simply make accusations based on rumors and chatter by guard drakes? Such words will make you unpopular," she recovered smoothly. Nouri was stronger than he had thought. She had held her expressions well, but it was time to step things up.  
"Lying will make you dead," he replied flatly. "You and I both know that indulging yourself with a lesser would cost you both your lives, just remember that when you are having such thoughts. The others are growing impatient for results. We need to see results from this weapon soon or perhaps it is time that we should elect a smith who is more focused on the job at hand and not their own personal problems." Nouri scowled showing her teeth slightly. He could threaten all he liked, but insults to her abilities attacked the very core of her existence.  
"You and the others will see results after I have completed the fusion and tested it to make sure it is stable enough. Such things cannot be rushed no matter how much you or the others want to unleash such powers upon the earth." Karos bowed forcing a smile as he made his way to the exit.  
"I suggest that you keep as many allies as you can, things are changing and that change will find its way even to the top of our mountain heaven, I just hope you are on the right side when it happens." Karos exited with Fet trailing behind. The two walked for several steps before Karos allowed his subordinate to report.  
"What did you learn from your friend?" Fet lowered his eyes. He hardly considered Klaru his friend anymore. The two hardly spoke and when they did it was to gather information about the other. Things had been better when they were fighting together before all these spy games. When thing began to move Klaru was going to be on the other side of the spear and there was nothing Fet could do about it.  
"Nothing really, he is not bragging about being her lover as I said he wouldn't. I tried to bring it up several times and I think he is beginning to question my loyalties," replied Fet just above a whisper.  
"I would not worry about him suspecting you, it is only if I suspect your waning trust should you feel concerned. If they wish to continue this game that is fine, things are already in motion and for those like us the reward will far out weigh the sacrifice. Remember that, because there will be hard decisions to make in the future. I just hope that your eyes will not be clouded like your friend's are." Fet nodded and continued to follow his master.  
* * * * *  
Chicago Illinois, 1990  
  
Jeff Degger could hear the approaching sirens mixed with the confusion of voices. He opened his eyes and found his vision blurry, but could still make out the flashing of lights some distance away.   
His body ached everywhere, even in places the teen did not know he had. It was then that he became aware of those extra aches in extra appendages. Jeff rubbed his shoulders, his shirt was shredded, his fingers brushed upon something protruding from his shoulder blade. He felt his other shoulder and there was one there too.  
"What the hell?" mumbled the confused teen tracking the protrusion to a wing spur. His eyes adjusted to the night, in fact better than they ever had. His vision was sharper and the first thing he noticed was that his skin color had changed. What once was a creamy tan was now a dull blue-green. Jeff examined his hands and arms. He still counted five fingers on each hand and five toes, but they were slightly thicker with muscle and his nails had grown into sharp claws.   
Jeff's examination was soon diverted by the sound of approaching voices and flashlights. They were probably police or firefighters and the teen's first thought was to head to them, but decided against it looking at his hands again. Silently, he trotted the opposite direction down the creek. Jeff glanced over his shoulder again having to push his wing out of the way to see. When he was sure no one was following he found a place to sit to try and determine what happened.   
A surprise that Jeff had discovered while trotting through the brush was that something was following him, but it was attached. Jeff examined his tail closely still thoroughly overwhelmed by the fact of even having one to examine. His tail was the same color as his skin except on the bottom where it was a dull yellow and sectioned like scales on the belly of a snake.   
"Okay let me get this straight," said Jeff aloud. "I'm driving along like normal and my Bronco flips, crashes, and blows up and I wake up like this. I don't remember that part on those drivers training videos." The light breeze was refreshing, but revealed no answers. The teen buried his face in his hands to discover another change had befallen him.  
"Now what," he mumbled feeling along his protruding jaw. His face was beak shaped with his nostrils now two slits at the front like a bird. His brow was larger, his ears were pointed and he had several sharp fangs for teeth. When Jeff tried to rake his hand through his hair he found something else instead.   
"Where's my hair?" Jeff searched for his hair, but only found a hardened spike, and another, and another. He felt the back of his head where apparently the last spike protruded.  
"Five," he mumbled aloud. A snap in the woods instinctively caused Jeff to jump to his feet before losing his balance and falling over. He fell face first into the little water that was in the creek. For several minutes Degger lied there wiping the mud haphazardly from his face, it was par for the course. "Great," he mumbled, "I have to learn how to walk again."   
The moon was now high in the sky its light glowing down between the few clouds that passed by. As Jeff sat up he was able to get a pretty good look at his current condition reflecting in the water. The image staring back was exactly what he was able to feel.  
"This cannot be happening," he mumbled sadly. The former human closed his eyes hoping that the nightmare would end, but when reopened them it was the same beak face had seen before. His attention abruptly shifted to his eye pendant that was hanging in front of his yellow scale chest, similar to his tail. Jeff took off the necklace and examined the eye.  
"What the hell?" The gem in the center of the pendant now had a slight glow at its core. Jeff's black eyes went wide as the only logical explanation came to mind.   
"No way," he mumbled breathlessly, "this can't be happening. There is no such thing as magic, this can't be." Jeff's eyes turned to the starry sky above searching for an answer, but could find none. It was too much; it had to be a bad dream or something else, anything. Jeff felt very tired and collapsed in the grass and dirt hoping that when he awakened things would be back to the way they were suppose to be.   
* * * * *  
A low flying helicopter skimmed just above the treetops awakening Degger. The teen sat up panting as memories from earlier flowed back into his mind. He could vaguely make out voices some distance away approaching from down stream. Without hesitation Jeff jumped to his feet catching his balance.  
"This sucks," he growled, "stupid wings." Jeff trotted through the brush looking for a place to hide. Someone finding him now could be potentially hazardous to his health. He came upon a tree that looked reasonably easy to climb, its first branch hanging down at about eight feet from the ground. The teen jumped for the low branch digging his claws into the bark. Jeff pulled himself up with ease and strength he did not know he had.   
"Wow," he whispered looking at his hands. "I have never been able to do pull us that easily." Out of curiosity Jeff slashed his claw across the tree trunk leaving four deep gashes in the wood. His wide eyes shifted back and forth from his hand to the marks he had just carved. He had just gouged a tree with his bare hand and it barely tingled. "Whoa," whispered the teen smirking slightly.   
The sky was already pink and red with the rapidly approaching dawn when Jeff had finished his climb to a safe height. Jeff could not see the sun break the horizon but could feel the strange sensation course through his body. It began at his feet traveling upward swiftly like a numbing sensation. "What the f-" his words were cut short, frozen in his expression of bewilderment and fear.  
* * * * *  
The sun slipped behind the horizon and Jeff Degger exploded from his store shell with a roar.  
"Man," he shouted rubbing his neck, grateful that he could move again. Jeff picked up one of the stone fragments from his lap examining it carefully. It looked like a thin dry paint chip, but was made of stone. Jeff dropped the fragment when he noticed that it was not getting lighter, but instead darker again.   
"What happened to the day?" wondered the gargoyle aloud. "Freaky." Jeff looked down at his hands then the stone fragments and finally back at the rapidly approaching night.  
"Then again," he mumbled, "what else is new?" Jeff dropped from the tree his wings instinctively unfurling to slow his decent. The teen looked at his wings with curiosity moving them with subconscious ease like an arm or leg. "Weird." Even though instinct was telling him otherwise Jeff cautiously walked back to the direction of where the accident had occurred. Everything still felt like it was a bad dream and the teen wanted nothing more than to wake up.  
Degger could hear the cars racing by long before he could see the freeway bridge. Slowly he approached scanning to see if anyone was around. The Bronco II was gone, but the soft sand and moist earth that made up the creek bed was scared with tire tracks from various vehicles. Jeff knelt upon the scorched section that would have been about the same size as his Bronco II if it had been on its side. Jeff could feel his body begin to shake as reality was finally beginning to sink in.  
"This can't be happening," he mumbled, tears finally trickling down his beak face unable to hold them back any longer. Jeff turned his eyes to the bridge and saw the broken guardrail. It had happened, it was not a dream. He could feel the anger growing inside him finally voicing his frustrations with a beast like scream for which he now was.   
A car door closing and footsteps broke Degger temporarily from his sorrow. Jeff dashed for the shadows under the bridge schooling his emotions to a temporary calm. He held his breath as a figure walked past the shadows moving towards the scorched earth. Jeff's eyes focused on the dark clad female who set a single rose upon the ground. It was the way she moved, that slow casual walk that he could recognize even without seeing her face.  
"Jill," whispered Jeff fiercely trying to control his emotions. He watched her stand silently for several minutes wanting nothing more than to run to her sweeping her up in his arms, but he could not. His chest was tight and Jeff wanted to scream, hoping it would make the pain go away.   
"I have to try," mumbled the former human. It was stupid, but it was even worse to just stand silently while the love of his life stood mere feet away from him. Jeff swallowed hard his whole body shaking with anxiety.   
"Jill."  
The crying teenager turned to the sound of her name, but could see no one around. Jill Anderson quickly dried her eyes scanning the darkness for the origin of the voice that seemed far too familiar for comfort.  
"Hello?" she said. Her voice still slightly quavering. "Is someone there?" Jeff could hold his emotions back no longer. Taking a deep breath he stepped from the darkness into the early evening light. Jill's eyes went wide in horror as the strange beast approached her.  
"It's me," it said in her dead boyfriend's voice, "Jeff."  
"No!" gasped the teen stumbling backwards into the grassy mud. Instinctively Jeff moved to help her, but his assistance was not wanted.  
"NO! STAY AWAY!" she screamed scrambling to her feet tears flowing from her eyes.  
"Jill," pleaded Jeff his heart breaking. Jill struggled her way up the trail not looking back. Jeff heard the car door slam shut and the tires squealing on the asphalt leaving him alone once more. It was quiet again the cars above now falling upon deaf ears. Of all the people he never wanted to harm or scare Jill was at the top of the list and now she was gone. Jeff could feel a fire burning in his heart and he wanted to scream to the night once more. Instead, the former human picked up a softball sized rock hurling it at the closest tree he could see.   
When the rock left his hand something else went with it. A ball of energy glowing an eerie blue color disintegrated the rock striking the tree with the explosive force of a hand grenade. The tree fell in half with several wisps of smoke emanating from the blackened trunk. Jeff looked at his hand his pain temporarily shadowed by what he had just witnessed. Things just kept getting stranger by the minute with no reasonable explanation in sight.   
The sound of approaching sirens broke the blue-green gargoyle from his trance. Jeff once again ran for the trees climbing up as high as he could to hide. The wind was considerably stronger there than on the ground several times he had to cling to the tree to keep from getting blown from the swaying branches.   
After thirty minutes there were several officers investigating the damaged tree and the surrounding area. One officer looked to the sky, but there were no storm clouds in sight.   
"Guess I should play the lottery tonight if lightning is striking on a night like this." The officer next to him just shrugged. Jeff watched the police circle beneath him and came to a conclusion; he could not stay any longer. If someone found him they would probably call the National Guard and have him locked up for study.   
A strong gust of wind caught Jeff by surprise and he lost his balance falling from the branches. His wings snapped open by reflex and for a few brief seconds the teen found himself floating on air. The police officers had apparently not noticed because no one was shooting at him.  
"This is so cool," said Jeff with a slight tremor in his voice. There were all kinds of winds passing by and he could feel them, some warm some cool. The slightest change in pitch caused drastic changes in his ability to ride the winds. Jeff attempted to turn, but lost his wind falling for several feet before recovering. "Kind of tricky." As Degger experimented with the winds and his wings a genuine smile crept across his face, the first in over a day. The thrill of soaring over the world below was interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling.  
"Great," muttered Jeff, this was going to be an interesting trick he thought to himself. How was he supposed to find food? Slowly, so as not to fall again Jeff reached into what was left of his back pocket pulling out his wallet. It was slightly burnt and worn, but still intact. Jeff stopped a picture of Jill. She was smiling so happily on that day, he remembered it was only a year ago after she received her first acceptance letter to college. He wanted nothing more than to see that warm smile again and hold her close. Some how, some way he was going to a way to be with her again.  
The ground was approaching fast and Jeff touched down, rolled over and landed on his tail wincing slightly.  
"Well that was certainly a two point landing." His eyes shifted back and forth hastily. "At least no one saw me." Jeff crept through the shadows staying near the bushes as his nose did all the work. He had spotted a restaurant near by from the air that was fairly secluded and surrounded by brush.  
"If my memory has not gone to hell too this place should have a patio," he mumbled peering through the bushes. Sunday night did not appear to be a popular night to eat out. The patio was deserted except for a single man who set down his tray to eat. A wicked smile spread across the gargoyle's face as the man stood to go get some napkins and condiments. When he tuned back his tray was gone and a ten dollar bill was tucked under the pepper shaker.   
Jeff sat silently on a rooftop eating his over priced hamburger and french fries, but considering his circumstances it was worth it. The teen examined his hand again. There were obvious advantages to what ever he had become. Wings for flight, strength and claws for climbing almost any surface and some strange power that he was not quite sure how to use.  
* * * * *  
A black car stopped just behind one of the patrol cars its sole passenger; a man dressed in clad black stepped out looking down to the creek bed below. Two police offices were coming up the trail and two more were looking at a tree that was blown in half.   
He had felt it, he was sure of it, there was no other signature like it. His hazel eyes looked from the tree to the black spot on the ground then to the damaged guardrail. His eyes narrowed, there had to be a connection. The man's eyes widened as he felt it again, not far away. He sniffed the air, it was close, the eye was alive there was no doubt about it.   
"Hey," said a police officer coming up the trail. The black clad mad jumped back into his car speeding away.   
"Awe let him go, he was just looking, probably a reporter or something," said the other officer standing next to his partner.  
* * * * *  
Jeff held out his palm trying to do something, but was not sure how. With his hand open Jeff concentrated a small blue flame flickering for an instant before dying.  
"Damn, this is hard." With his stomach appease Jeff's thoughts wandered back to Jill and how he was suppose to explain things without scaring her again. Degger looked up to the sky it was the middle of the night, exactly when he was not sure because his watch was gone. Eating the rest of his cooling fries other thoughts came to mind as well, in particular the dawn. The sun did something to him at dawn, but he was still not sure what. His body went numb, consumed by darkness until he fell asleep only to wake up surrounded by stone fragments. The strangest surprise came when he found all his burns and scratches gone or slightly swollen instead of worse. All the mystery was beginning to hurt his head and he decided to clear it with fresh air.  
Degger extended his wings taking a few breaths before jumping up with the wind. He glided in silent contemplation about his situation perfecting his turns and maneuvers.  
"Well I could try calling," he mumbled aloud. Screeching tires below diverted his attention. Jeff found that his night vision was much sharper than before easily making out the silhouette of a 1970's model Dodge as it swerved back and forth smashing into garbage cans and mailboxes narrowly avoiding several pedestrians. Jeff felt a strange desire to do something, but what and why?  
"This is nuts, they'll see me," he argued his feelings aloud. The sound of metal on metal as the driver scraped along side a parked car caused the teen's heart to skip a beat. He could fight the feeling no longer; he had to stop the car.  
Growling more at his own foolishness Jeff dove for the car wobbling slightly before altering his pitch. The driver was either insane or drunk and after an aluminum can was thrown out he knew. The Dodge rounded the corner veering towards a more densely urban environment. Two garbage men were caught off guard as the smashed grill barreled down upon them. Jeff dove hard tackling the two men out of the way as the drunk grazed the side of the garbage truck. Jeff slowly stood panting slightly. The older black man was unconscious while his balding partner who was about thirty was more than awake. His jaw was hanging open his dark brown eyes as wide as saucers.  
"It's an angel," mumbled the man with thick Italian eyebrows lightly clasping Degger's wrist. Jeff looked down at the man his face one of confusion. He was unsure what to say, if anything at all.  
"Um... hi," he said smirking.  
"You saved my life," said the man who's shirt tag read: Martin. Jeff smirked again realizing the man was not going to run away screaming.  
"Yeah, I guess I did." The sounds of more collisions brought Jeff back to the problem at hand. His eyes flashed white as a slight growl emanated from his throat.  
"Stay here, you'll be safe," said Jeff climbing atop the garbage truck using it like a runway leaping into the air. Degger caught an updraft taking a crow's fly direction to cut off the drunk driver. This was going to be tricky; he had never landed on top of a moving car before. Jeff barked out a laugh, up until earlier tonight he had never done a lot of things before.  
"This is crazy," muttered Jeff with an ironic smile that betrayed his anxiety. Jeff crashed down on the hood of the car digging his claws into the thin steel. His eyes were glowing brightly as he glared at the driver whose expression of surprise and horror was evident through the cracked glass. The balance of the car shifted as he slammed on the brakes tossing the beast from his car tearing holes in the hood.  
"Monsters everywhere," he slurred, "I'll kill'em all."   
"Good plan Jeff," he muttered his body screaming at him in several places. Jeff's eyes snapped forward as the tires squealed again propelling the car towards him. The gargoyle rolled to his feet crouched in an attack position his tail slashing back and forth behind him. Using his wings Jeff leaped and turned clasping onto the roof. The driver must have had a death wish, Degger thought as they were easily doing over seventy miles per hour on a short, narrow street lined with cars, trees and other objects.   
"Ah crap," gasped Jeff spotting the rapidly approaching cul-de-sac. He was out of time. Growling Jeff dug his claws into the roof retching it back like aluminum foil.  
"Stop the car!" growled the gargoyle his eyes blazing. The drunk blinked a few times before giving Jeff the finger. Jeff looked up again and then back at the driver, this guy was nuts. The teen reached into the car pulling the column shifter into park. It would destroy the transmission, but would at least slow the car down before impact. With his other hand he pulled the drunk out through the roof hole, not surprising he was not wearing a seat belt. His wings snapped open the two gliding for a moment before crashing onto the asphalt, Degger receiving the brunt of the impact.   
A second later the car skid into a brick covered mailbox exploding on impact. Debris shot from the flaming wreck several shards slicing across Degger's back and nicking his wings. The shards bit like a rabid dog as blood trickled down his back. His back felt as if it were on fire every movement stabbing more deeply. Jeff stumbled backwards turning his eyes first to the wreck then to the drunk who was now unconscious, but breathing. Lights from inside the houses began to come to life, but things began to blur, his eyes going in and out of focus. Jeff was sure there were fragments in his back, but when he turned to touch his back he became lightheaded and fell to his knees. Footsteps were approaching, but he could not see now. Jeff barely registered the hands that wrapped around his arms helping him to his feet and into the back of a vehicle.  
* * * * *  
Degger awoke slowly his eyes still out of focus. He was inside a room now a single overhead light bulb shining from the ceiling. Someone was chatting softly, but now it was silent most likely the attention focused on him.  
"Hey," said a voice. Jeff turned his eyes a face coming into focus.  
"Who... who are you?"   
"I'm Marty," said the man pointing to his name tag. "You saved me and Rob a few hours ago from the crazy SOB in the car." Jeff sat back squinting from the light. His head was swimming and his back still hurt like hell, but someone had stopped the bleeding and bandaged it.   
"Yeah," said another voice, this one a bit more husky, "that guy could have killed someone, but you stopped him good. I heard the police picked his ass up right after we left." Degger shook his head trying to get his bearings. It was so stupid, he thought. The drunk could have killed him, but he had to stop him and that was all that was on his mind. There could have been better ways, but he just acted.  
"Where am I?" he asked attempting to move. His back was still sore, as was the rest of his body.   
"You're at the truck depot. We picked you up before all the people came out of their houses to poke around. We guessed you didn't want to be seen since neither Rob or I ever seen the like of you before," Marty paused for a moment. "Are you some kind of demon?" Jeff stood shaking his head.  
"I have no earthly idea what I am anymore." Jeff looked at his hands they were burned with road rash, but were still blue-green with claws. "A few days ago I was just another high school senior getting ready to go out into the world. Then I crashed my car and wound up like this."  
"Degger," said Marty snapping his fingers. "You're that high school kid who died a few days ago just south of here, Jeffery Degger."  
"Well except for the died part yeah, that's my name," he replied with and awkward feeling in his gut. Jeff did not like the idea of people thinking he was dead.  
"Yeah they showed it all over the news. I saw pictures of the wreck. They say it burned real hot from the gasoline. They guessed it vaporized your remains," said Rob still staying on the opposite side of the office. Jeff sighed at the thought of it, everyone thought he was dead.  
"Man," he whispered, "I hope my mother is taking this well. I should probably go see her but," Jeff paused. He turned to a mirror on the wall getting his first clear look at the gargoyle he had become.   
"So how did this happen to you?" asked Marty carefully. Jeff shrugged touching his scraped up face lightly on the tender spots.  
"I wish I knew."   
There were no windows in the office, but the gargoyle could feel it coming like sensation as obvious as hunger or thirst. "What time is it?" Marty looked at his watch.  
"Six fifty-four by my watch, almost dawn." Jeff was still not entirely sure what was going to happen, but knew it would whether he wanted it or not.  
"I need a favor," said Jeff talking fast. "I don't know if I can find a place to hide before sunrise. Is there a place I can stay until dark?" Marty smirked glade that he could do something to help. He walked over to a broom closet opening the door.  
"It's a bit cramped, but no one goes in it. When no ones around you can sneak out."  
"Don't worry," replied Jeff wincing slightly as he folded his wings, "I'm not sure what is about to happen, but I will not be going anywhere." The gargoyle moved to the corned drooping to one knee. "Thanks guys, I appreciate this." The two men nodded smiles on their faces. Their eyes went wide as Degger's entire body turned to stone.  
"Unreal," whispered Marty before closing the door and locking it for good measure.   
* * * * *  
It had taken a great deal of fast-talking for Martin Classe to convince his wife that he had to go back to the truck depot office. Luckily he had planned ahead, purposely leaving his ring of keys so that he would have to go back. Rob also agreed to come back to help him into the office since he did leave his keys.   
The two men arrived just before dusk hoping that no one had come by or investigated and found Degger.  
"So what's suppose to happen now?" asked Rob cleaning his glasses with his shirt. The sun slipped below the horizon and cracks formed across the stone form. Slowly at first, but finally Jeff burst from his stone shell with an inhuman roar. The two garbage men fell back as pieces of rock flew from the closet littering the office. Jeff stretched his limbs his body feeling pretty much back to normal. His back had healed and the bandages had fallen away. His attention then turned to the two men who were now on the floor. With one hand for each Jeff pulled the two back to their feet.  
"So now what?" said Rob dusting himself off.  
"I need to go," replied Degger extending his hand. "Thanks guys." Marty happily shook his hand, Rob was a bit more hesitant, but took the hand eventually.  
"Glad we could help." Jeff crept through the empty building making his way out back in case there was anyone near by. After scanning the area he climbed the wall to the roof.   
"Think I should tell my kids about this?" asked Marty with a smirk.  
"I wouldn't," replied Rob pulling the broom from the closet, "they'd just blab to your wife." Marty cringed at the thought of what Robin would say if she knew the truth. She would probably have him committed.  
Jeff stood on the roof silently the early evening light fading to a dark blue of night. His eyes turned to the direction that he knew was towards his house and subsequently Jill's as well. He had to try one more time. She was too important to give up that easily.  
The gliding was refreshing if nothing else he could get use to that part, it was just the rest that Jeff was not agreeing with. It was interesting seeing the world from a bird's eye view. In a way it was faster than a car and certainly more interesting than sitting in traffic. If looking like a monster was the trade off though he would happily fall in line with the rest of the rush hour warriors.  
* * * * *  
Hey did you hear?" said a teenager to his friend who was reading a magazine. "People say that a monster was attacking that drunk driver who was tear assing through Green Creek last night." A red haired man who had been looking through all the newspapers and magazines perked up his ears.   
"Yeah, John's Dad said he saw something with wings holding onto the roof of the car as it went by." The red haired man clad in black turned to the teens.  
"Excuse me," he said getting their attention. His features were hard as if they had been carved from stone. His face was dark with several lines under his eyes, skin tinted red like an Irish man, but the accent was wrong. It was more astute with the hint of an English accent. The man's age seemed hard to guess, but he appeared somewhere in the early forties. His eyes had a strange glint to them appearing hazel, but with a yellow tint to them, the boys assumed it was his contacts.   
"You said someone saw the dragon?" The taller boy sneered.  
"Dragon, who said that?" The two boys exchanged a few laughs, but the man's features hardened. He was taller than both boys, an easy six foot. Something they should have considered before giving him a hard time. With lightning speed the red haired man grabbed the taller boy's shirt collar.  
"Where is this Green Creek from here?" he growled his eyes seeming to pulsate with energy.   
"What the hell!?"  
"Where?" he repeated. The other teen was petrified unable to respond.   
"It's a little south of here, take the freeway right before Lake View Parkway." The man released the teen walking out of the gas station store to his car spinning the tires as he pulled away.   
* * * * *  
Jeff landed softly on the adjacent roof to Jill's house scanning the premises. Her parent's cars were in the street and several lights were on in the house. Jeff glided to the tree outside her window and found Jill sitting at her desk. She appeared tired, frustrated. Her eyes were red from crying and there were several empty tissue boxes in the trash can. It looked like she was trying to study chemistry, but could not concentrate.   
He could watch her for days, years, his entire life if possible. She was the only thing that kept him sane through this change; she was everything to him.   
A rustling in the tree caught Jill's attention and she moved to the window to investigate. Jill lifted the window scanning the darkness. Jeff felt very awkward. He knew his skin tone camouflaged him, but did not want to hide. Caution was thrown to the wind as Jeff raised his head his sad eyes locking with Jill's scared ones.  
"No, you're not real," she gasped stumbling backwards beginning to cry again.   
"Yes I am, I'm Jeff," he replied softly.   
"You can't be," she sobbed, "Jeff's dead, you're a monster get away!" Jeff could take no more; it hurt him too much to see her like this. She would never accept him. It was truly over and so was his life. A banging on Jill's bedroom door told Jeff it was time to go. He jumped to the roof and glided away leaving his love in her confusion. She opened the door reassuring everyone that she was fine, it was just another hallucination. She would make the hallucinations go away. Yes, it was a guilt ghost, that was why he was looked like a monster. She would make him go away, one way or another. With a smile on her face Jill walked to the kitchen and filled a glass with water returning to her room locking the door behind her. Jill opened her desk drawer placing the prescription bottle that read Limreum on her desk. Jill opened the bottle and one by one began emptying it.  
* * * * *  
Jeff paced back and forth on the flat gravel roof of the high school for almost two hours trying to decide what was his next move. He could never see Jill again, that much was obvious. She would never come to terms with what has happened to him. What about his mother, how would she react? Jeff stopped and pondered the idea. She might react the same, but she might react better like Marty and Rod. Could he survive another rejection though? The very thought of it depressed the former human even greater.  
Degger's stomach was growling, but he did not care. He was too lost in his own thoughts to eat. The moon was high in the sky now and Jill had most likely calmed down and gone to bed. If nothing else at least in her sleep he would be able to see her to properly say good bye.   
An ambulance screamed by and out of sheer curiosity Degger stood and began to follow. He watched from above as the ambulance turned and weaved its way down a very familiar path. Jeff suddenly became aware of where it was heading when he spotted the flashing lights from the police cars out in front.  
"No," whispered Jeff his life seeming to drain from his body. He landed on the neighbor's house hiding behind the chimney. With wide eyes Jeff watched the horror unfold as they wield Jill out on a gurney. He fought down his first instinct to fly to her side, straining his ears to listen over the surrounding distractions.   
"So you said she was prescribed Limreum for hallucinations?" said the police officer filling out the report. With tears in her eyes Jill's mother nodded.   
"She said she kept seeing a monster with her dead boyfriend's voice. We thought it would help with the stress."  
"So she had total access to the drugs?" he questioned further with a disapproving look.  
"Of course," sobbed her mother, "she's eighteen. I thought she was responsible enough to take her own medicine."  
"Stress from the trauma of a death can do strange things to a person's mind. She should have been under constant supervision of such a drug."  
"Will she be all right?" Jeff held his breath as the cop shook his head.  
"I've never seen someone recover when this much time has passed. There may already be too much in her system. It all depends on the person." The Anderson's quickly began to follow the ambulance to the emergency clinic in Green Creek. Above a dark silhouette followed as well.   
Jeff landed next to a dumpster sticking to the shadows as Jill was rolled into the hospital. Now all he could do was wait. It was late and now, just pass three in the morning making it easy for Jeff to find the window to the emergency room that Jill was taken to. The clinic was only a two floor building and Jeff found the right window clinging to the wall and listening. The doctors try to pump her stomach and gave her adrenaline to try and clean her system. Jeff was not a doctor, but even he could tell that she was not going to make it. She did not want to live because she thought he was already dead.   
Jeff closed his eyes; tears flowing from them silently as her vitals went flat line. The tone broke his heart tearing his soul to pieces. It echoed in his ears like an alarm clock that he tried to silence, but could not find because it was all around. Jill was gone and it was because of him.   
Sorrow slowly began to be replaced by anger and guilt, Jeff's chest burning as if a fire poker had been jabbed into his existence and left to burn. Jeff scaled the wall the tears flowing continuous now. He stood on the roof silently gazing into the night sky. It was clear and many of the stars could be seen while the city lights masked the rest. Jeff stared at the moon, now only a quarter and growled. He hated it, hated the night. Where was the sun, he wanted to see the sun again. To bask in its warmth with Jill nuzzling his neck whispering sweet love to him, but not anymore. She was gone, there was no more sun, and his life had become a living hell.   
Jeff could feel his soul burning the beast he had become coming to the surface and he had not the will to stop it. Jeff screamed from the pit of his existence into the night energy seeming to glow all around him. He raised his had to the sky discharging his anger in the form of an energy that was as old as the earth itself. He did not care if he was seen or heard. The former human just wanted the nightmare to end, even if that meant dying all over again.   
Jeff collapsed to his knees suddenly woozy as if drained. His body felt heavy and his breath was labored, but even over the panting his ears worked just fine. Two feet were crunching on the gravel as they approached, but Degger did not care.  
"That was quite a show you gave there." The voice was husky and sounded Irish. Jeff turned his eyes to see a stocky man with ruddy brown hair and a beard wearing suspenders and a flannel shirt. Jeff looked the man over and turned his eyes back to the gravel. Silence hung for several minutes until the man spoke again.  
"You're not an easy person to find, the eye masks your energy." Jeff's eyes flashed as he shot to his feet growling at the strange visitor.  
"Who the hell are you?" The man smiled warmly.  
"I've had quite a few names, but most call me Prometheus." Jeff scowled; he was not in the mood for crackpots.  
"Cute."  
* * * * *  
A car swerved off the road and a red haired man jumped from his car searching the sky. He felt it. It was the eye, he was sure of it and it was close, but there was something else. The man sniffed the air wrinkling his nose as if a foul stench had been wafted before him. He recognized that smell from long ago and knew exactly what it was from.   
* * * * *  
"Prometheus," replied Degger, "shouldn't you be chained to a rock somewhere getting your organs eaten out." The man smiled modestly.  
"You're difficult to find because the mixed magic within the eye masks its signature. Only when you release energy can you be found."  
"So you said before, you were looking for me," Jeff said narrowing his eyes, "why?"  
"I'm not what I appear to be," said Prometheus, "This may be hard for you to believe, but I am a being of magic, a fairy."  
"Sounds like a personal problem," retorted Degger with full sarcasm intended. Prometheus simply smiled again.  
"We have lots of names, but I am not important. Do you have any idea what you are?"  
"Yeah," replied Degger sadly, "I'm a monster." Prometheus sighed wishing he could alleviate the boy's pain, but things would only get worse before they would get better, he had seen it before.  
"Aye, you're not human if that's what your judging it by, but there are others who would argue the definition of a monster. Especially after you risked it all to save that drunk driver."  
"You know about that?" asked Jeff his face one of obvious surprise.   
"Aye," he replied with a smile, "but because he was human all I could do was watch, my lord forbids otherwise." Jeff was not sure what the stranger was talking about, but something about the entire situation and conversation seemed totally absurd letting out a half laugh.  
"Fine, then what am I?" Prometheus smiled, a small twinkle in the corner of his eye.  
"You're a dragon gargoyle, half of each."  
"Oh, of course, why did I not think of that," said Jeff over dramatizing his lack of understanding that did not go unnoticed by the fairy.   
"I'm not making this up," he replied solemnly. "Eleven thousand years a war was waged between the Fairy Folk and the Dragon Society. It did not take either side long to realize that our powers were not able to inflict damage to the other, alternative means were necessary.   
"I was one of the few who tried to move towards peace, but the dragons did not give my people a reason to agree with me, so we fought. The truth is that the real fighting and dying was done by the younger mortal races of humans and gargoyles, who divided their loyalties."  
"So what does this have to do with me?" Prometheus raised his hand and continued, "The eye was originally given to a gargoyle as a way to avoid their stone sleep and patrol the skies for the dragons. The gargoyle was killed and the eye tampered with. Somehow a dragon was able to stabilize the mix of magic and so this new eye was created.  
"After which a coup erupted in the society and a member of their elite social class rose declaring himself King of the Dragons. I'm not sure of the details, but from what I understand was that the eye wearer, a human, was attacked and was reborn by magic looking very similar to what you look like. He had the instincts of a gargoyle, that still existed within the eye and the body of a dragon and a gargoyle."  
"Gargoyle instincts?" asked Jeff curiously.  
"In a word, protector. It's their nature and now it is yours."  
"Terrific," mumbled Jeff sighing. "So I'll be diving at every runaway car I see." Jeff looked down at the slightly glowing eye alive with magical energy. "So how does this magic work anyway?"  
"To be honest, I'm not totally sure," he replied smirking slightly. "Dragon magic is different from ours. All I know is that basic spells are controlled by sheer will of the mind and not incantation."  
"That's the Reader's Digest version," said the red haired man stepping on to the roof from the fire escape. He seemed familiar, that much was certain, thought Prometheus. He narrowed his eyes looking at the human's aura and found it masking a greater power that was distinguishably dragon.  
"You," said Prometheus with a scowl. The man waved his index finger back and forth a wicked little smile creasing his middle age face. Jeff's gut feeling was telling him that there was something not normal about this man before him. The stranger walked right pass Prometheus examining Degger at a proximity that was much too close for comfort in Jeff's mind.  
"Remarkable," he whispered, "you look almost just like the last one."  
"The last one of what?" said Jeff suspiciously. Prometheus had told him a moment ago, but that did not mean it was general knowledge.   
"The last eye bearer. He fought like a true warrior, unfortunately not for us, but that was Apep's fault," said the man, that phony smile never leaving his face.   
"You never expected him to evolve after you tried to kill him," said Prometheus standing steadfast within an arm length of the stranger.   
"No," he said with a scowl, "we were not." His attention returned to Jeff. The man's expression similar to the used car salesman that Jeff had bought his destroyed Bronco from.  
"I offer you the same opportunity that we offered the last eye bearer, join us." Jeff was now thoroughly confused. All he wanted to do was sit on a roof and sulk and morn, but instead he went from a living hell to a rerun of the Outer Limits.  
"Who the hell are you people?" The red haired man chuckled slightly.  
"He, is unimportant, but you may call me Randolf, Fet Randolf."  
"Okay, Mr. Randolf in case you did not know my girlfriend just died so I'm not in the mood for magic wars and all this Clash of the Titans shit. So do me a favor and just leave me alone," said Jeff sitting down again.  
"Unfortunately Mr. Degger I do not have the time to be patient with you, my time is precious and I am not comfortable in all present company. Are you in or out?" Jeff turned his eyes to the stranger, flashing white for an instant.  
"How did you know my name?" asked Jeff suspiciously.  
"In or out? Choose now." Jeff scowled at the man giving him the bird starting for the other side of the roof, "Go to hell." With that Randolf straightened his coat obviously forcing down his agitation. He took several deep breaths starting for the fire escape stopping just before it.   
"You have chosen and now you will live with the consequences of your decision." Prometheus uncrossed his arms his face losing its color. He knew where this was going; he had seen it before. "Yes, you will live with it, but your mother will not." The man threw a newspaper at Degger's feet a mysterious black circle forming behind the man. "You can thank the media for the address." Jeff growled leaping at the black hole, but it was gone before he even got close. The former human turned to Prometheus his eyes wide with fear.  
"He wouldn't," said Jeff with hope. Prometheus turned his eyes to his feet. He did not have the heart to look the boy in the eye. His master's law forbade him in interfering with humans and it was all Degger needed to see. He leaped off the roof gliding as fast as he could home.  
Fet Randolf emerged from his portal standing before a tan and cream house with Degger written on the mailbox.  
"He was like the last one, a fool. My master will understand when I explain it to him," said Fet trying to convince himself of this decision. Killing was not a dragon's first instinct because it required efforts beyond magic. More important it was not what he was instructed to do, but an example had to be made. Fet began chanting, a blue aura forming around him. He had to destroy the house utterly and then finish the job quick and clean.  
Jeff's mother awoke a strange feeling of unease about her. She moved to the living room the lights flickering violently. She made her way to the window to see if it was storming spotting a strange silhouette standing before her house.  
Jeff caught every thermal he could find rushing towards Lake View. He could feel it all around him. The energy gave him goose bumps running down his spine. He would have been more intrigued by the sensation but, his eyes focused on the energy blast leave the dark figure standing in the street.  
"NOOOO!" screamed Jeff plummeting for Fet screaming an inhuman war cry. The shock wave knocked Jeff from his path into a neighbor's tree. Fet turned towards the downed gargoyle his eyes glowing bright yellow.  
"You should have said yes, pity." Jeff staggered to his feet lunging at Fet. The dragon dodged kicking Jeff in the ribs. People were beginning to emerge from their homes and approached with flashlights, the explosion knocked out the power lines.   
"Another time," said Fet backing in to his portal. Jeff growled blood trickling from his nose and several cuts from debris.  
"I'll find you, and I swear I'll kill you," growled Degger through his pain. The portal closed diverting Jeff's attention back towards his destroyed home. Jeff hobbled through the debris scattered every which direction. It was gone; it looked as if a bomb had gone off. Jeff spotted his mother lying still near he top, motionless. He hobbled towards her ignoring his own pain that coursed through his body.   
He could feel it slightly like a subtle twinge that something was changing. His skin turned tan white, his spikes disintegrated into golden brown hair. The extra appendages seemed to disappear into his body and his balance shifted again. Degger fell next to his mother lifting her head slightly. She had been badly injured and was bleeding profusely.   
His mother's eyes opened slowly a weak smile crossing her face. Her breathing was already labored and the color was leaving her face. Jeff could not believe this was happening to him again.  
"I knew I would see you again," she whispered weakly.  
"Mother," Jeff sobbed, "hold on I'll call an ambulance." Jeff turned his black eyes to one of the approaching neighbors. "Call an ambulance, hurry!"  
"Jeff?" called out the balding man surprised to see the boy.  
"Yes it's me, hurry dammit!" Jeff's mother touched his still pointed ears, her fingers already cold.  
"Baby, what happened to you?" she whispered.  
"Don't worry about me just stay awake, please!" Her grip slackened and the light finally left her eyes. She was dead. Time seemed to stand still. The world seeming to be made of glass now shattered in an instant falling to a million pieces. There were others around him and approaching sirens brought no relief or worry. He had nothing now. Both his loved ones were gone and he wanted to scream, but it was beyond a simple scream now. His frozen silence was the loudest scream of all. The police would question him, how could he answer them? What was he supposed to do? Jeff suddenly felt very alone, even more than he had in the past few days.  
A soft hand touched his shoulder that was now human again and he was not even sure why.  
"I'm sorry. My master's law forbids direct interference in human affairs. There was nothing I could do." The words seemed hollow even as he spoke them. Prometheus sighed, this was not right, but it was the way of things.  
"I can help you," he began again, "since you are no longer human I can teach you what ever I can." Jeff's face hardened turning his eyes to the Irish man standing above him. Even in his human form his eyes blazed white hot with frustration.  
"Then teach me to use this stupid thing. If that bastard wanted a war well he got one," growled Jeff tuning his eyes back to the still form before him. Prometheus nodded turning his eyes towards the east as the sky began to brighten with the rapidly approaching dawn of a brand new day.  
  
To be concluded...  



	3. And so it Began Part 3

Dragon Eye: And so it Began-Part III   
William "Revel" Anson: Samrx5@cs.com  
  
Disclaimer: The Gargoyles Universe is the property of Disney and Buena Vista it is used without their knowledge. The Dragon/Fey War and several other themes are the property of TGS. All original characters in the Dragon Eye Universe are the property of William "Revel" Anson   
  
  
Dragon Eye  
And so it Began-Part III  
  
Eleven Thousand Years Ago  
  
"What did he say, does he know?" Klaru whispered in case someone was listening. Nouri smiled touching a claw to his lips.  
"He tried to make me faultier, but received no clues from me. I have had to deal with Karos for some time, I am not afraid of him," replied Nouri returning to her work.  
"Why is so pressed to persecute you?" The gray dragon sighed, setting down her tools again. She had not told her new love everything about her past, but now it appeared inevitable.  
"He is pressed to expose me as corrupt any way he can because he desires revenge," said Nouri with a pained look in her beautiful eyes. Klaru waited patently for her to continue. "Several decades ago Karos proposed his courtship to me," Nouri paused to see the horrified look upon Klaru's face. "I refused him as a life partner and he has been looking for a way to return the insult I gave him. That is why I must be careful."  
"Why did you refuse him?" Klaru was not sure why he asked, but there was a sensation in his heart that demanded that he know the answer. Nouri sighed again smiling weakly at the black dragon.  
"Because I did not love him," she replied softly before turning back to the task at hand. "Now," she began, her voice restored to its usual tenor, "this is going to be the tricky part and I will need your help. I will cast a spell to nullify the fairy magic long enough for you to place the new eye within the casing. I will need total concentration for this task so please, if you value our lives and future do not disturb me." Klaru nodded his anxiety already beginning to rise.   
"Will that purge the fey magic from the casing?"  
"I do not believe so," she replied, "but it may at least keep from causing an energy backlash destroying the entire city. If I had more time I would have created an entirely new case, but the rest of the Heiri want results now no matter the cost." Nouri relaxed her body and mind chanting lightly as a light blue aura formed around her entire body from nose to tail. Most common dragon spells required no incantation to perform; they were simply a power of a concentrated thought. Klaru had rarely seen an incantation spell enacted because it took such concentration, the kind that was rarely offered on a battlefield.  
Nouri's green eyes flashed blue for a moment as both the enchanted gem and eye case beamed with an unnatural array of colors. Klaru placed the gem within the case and the gold rim enveloped it like a protecting mother. Nouri stopped chanting and the eye took on a subtle glow of it's own. The gray dragon took several deep breaths recovering from the spell, but so far nothing had happened, good or bad.  
"That's strange," she mumbled, carefully picking up the eye, "it has no signature, like there is no magic at all." Klaru sniffed a few times trying to detect the fairy magic that had been present only moments before.  
"Is it possible that they destroyed each other?" he pondered aloud. Nouri inspected the jewel with her mind trying to detect any kind of power. It felt as if it had none but the blue gem itself was glowing with power that could only be magic.  
"This is most strange," she said. "I have never heard of the two powers ever being able to nullify one another. They usually end in violent explosions or at best repel one another. Such a marriage as this has never been accomplished."  
"But what does it matter if it is useless?" Nouri scowled for a moment at the black dragon before flashing a smile.  
"All thing serve a purpose, my love. We need to run some test and quickly. It will be night fall in a few hours and Apep will be awake." Klaru gulped hard. He had not come face to face with Lord Apep yet and from what he had been told it was a good thing. Apep had indulged in magic far beyond what any other dragon had ever done. The magic was now apart of his body most of which was a dark magic. He was now not even able to see the sun anymore because of the damage it causes his body. Nouri, although she would never admit it to the other Heiri, believed that it also warped his mind beyond recovery. She feared Apep and his power, but worse, she feared how it would affect his young daughter who would see him as a role model. Nouri shook her head focusing on the matte at hand. "Come, quickly," ordered Nouri leading the way outside.  
The two dragons dove to the earth in the direction of a land that was an ally to the dragon war campaign. The humans had spread themselves out over the continent, but only a few had concentrated themselves in cities. There were several good candidates to choose from that volunteered, but which was the best one? A human mage would mix a third magic, which could be potentially dangerous. A warrior may not understand the magic and just not use it. Someone was needed who was young and strong, but also open minded so they could be taught. The gray dragon's eyes stopped on a young man who tried to stand erect, but his knees shook slightly. He was tall and trim, tanned from hours of work in the sun on crops or irrigation.  
"What is it that you do human?" asked the gray dragon softly so as not to scare him more. His eyes turned up to the large serpent like creature, his voice temporarily lost. She waited patently with a simple grin that made him feel like the wrong answer meant death.  
"I am but a simple farmer," he replied finally gulping a lump in his throat. Nouri could not refrain from smiling. Part of her felt bad that the human before, like all of them were afraid of her kind given their size difference. On the other hand, having someone fear her did make her swell slightly with pride. She was a dragon of the highest order; she should be feared and respected.   
"You have never touched magic or fought in a war?" asked the dragon quizzically. The young nodded, "I cannot even read."  
"Good," she replied gently pulling him forward with her claw, "then you are pure and we can teach you from the beginning. Come, we have little time." The two dragons left the village trotting out towards the fields of grass and trees to test their theories. If something went wrong at least there was a good chance the village would survive.  
"So what are we trying to prove," said Klaru sitting upright.   
"We know that the original eye was create for a winged who most likely had no knowledge of magic," she said once again trying to harness power from the trinket with her mind but was unable to even register its existence.  
"So?"  
"So maybe the problem is not that the eye is broke it is that the fey magic is preventing a dragon from using it," she replied putting the final touches on a chain from which to hang from. Nouri sighed turning her eyes now to the scared human who listened to the exchange with confusion.  
"Now comes your part," she said softly. "Are you sure you are willing to accept this responsibility. If this works it may be a long time before you see your home again. Do you understand?"  
"I do. I will serve my lords," he replied trying to look brave. Nouri placed the eye around his neck and waited, nothing happened.  
"Can you feel anything?" she asked softly.   
"What am I suppose to feel?" Klaru sighed; this human was a fool.  
"Listen," said the black dragon growling slightly, "do not try to feel with your body, reach out with your mind. Concentrate on the energy that is around you, ours especially." The farmer closed his eyes trying to sense the world around him. He could feel nothing until Klaru growled streams of smoke rising from his nostrils.  
"There!" screamed the man his eye flying open. "I feel a strange sensation in my body when you did something." The gray dragon grinned happily.  
"He has our senses, the sensation of the mind. It is underdeveloped, but that can change. He was able to detect your shifting signature."  
"Perhaps," said Klaru skeptically, "Or perhaps he heard me."  
"A test then?" Klaru nodded glancing for a moment at the sun, only an hour or so before sunset.  
"I want you to do something," said Nouri addressing the young farmer. "Close your eyes and point to the direction that you feel the sensation when it comes to you. My assistant will observe your accuracy." Klaru caught the last line and sneered, a smile wrapping his beak face. They were taking a great risk leaving Skema under these conditions. They had no doubt that they were being watched and that someone had reported their leave. They needed results or needed to prepare their deathbeds.  
Nouri trotted several yards away hoping that it was far enough that the human could not hear. If he was lying they would soon see.   
Nouri conjured a small flame in her hand waving it back and forth. The young farmer raised his hand but could feel nothing.  
"Use your mind not your body," repeated Klaru. "Juts point when you know where she is." The human concentrated suddenly detecting the energy pointing directly at her. Nouri smirked, now for the real test. The gray dragon held her hands before her creating a second fireball sending them out slowly in opposite directions. The man turned back and forth confused, there was now more than one and they were moving.   
"There are two of them." The farmer gasped opening his eyes, "Now there are many more." Klaru frowned as energy suddenly touched his senses as well. The black dragon looked up as several drakes and royal guards landed surrounding the three in a semi-circle.  
"Cease this at once!" shouted Karos landing before Nouri. The forest green dragon growled stared down upon the Nouri, but she did not waver.   
"Are you mad? If we could sense your magic that far away surely the fairies could as well," shouted Karos his eyes burning bright magenta.  
"The risk was necessary for the test you have just interrupted," she replied her own eyes glowing green.   
"You risk the lives of the humans here by playing foolish games."  
"Since when do you care what happens to the humans, Karos?" she replied her voice far darker that its usually tone.   
"My concerns are for the progression of our race against all our enemies, the fey and," he paused to glance at Klaru who had not moved, "others." Nouri caught that undertone and growled slightly.   
"You and your, assistant," he said practically spitting the word, "will return with me to Skema by order of Lord Apep."   
"I do not answer solely to Apep, only to the Heiri as a whole," she replied with a scowl. Karos smiled his eyes level with the gray dragon's, "You do now." Karos raised his hand and the drakes and royal guards presented their pikes in attack position. Klaru and Nouri exchanged glances and silently confirmed to one another there was no escape. Klaru scooped the human farmer into his arms following the others back towards the city in the sky.   
* * * * *  
"Hello father," said a hollow voice that echoed all around the elder dragon. The night had not yet fallen, restricting Apep to his chamber of near total darkness, lit only by magic flames.  
"You know why I have come, I can tell just by your voice. You never could hide anything from me," said the elder controlling his anxiety. His son's power was far greater than he had ever dreamed. It seemed to vibrate all around him as if Apep himself were apart of the hanging fog.  
"I know you only come to my chambers to discuss family matters," replied the voice. Two electric blue eyes appeared in the darkness facing the elder dragon.   
"True," he replied, "I come to discuss your welfare and that of my granddaughter. She is still very young and I do not want you to make a poor impression upon her." Apep chuckled lightly his form appearing as an electric blue silhouette.   
"How could you think such a thing, I would never harm my own blood," he said with a disturbing joy in his voice. Something was not right, thought the elder. Apep rarely laughed and certainly not when discussing family matters.  
"It is not physical harm I am afraid of," he replied his voice slightly raspy, "It is her mind. Your lust for blood and power are not admirable qualities and I do not wish to see her possessed by them like they have possessed you. You are not the child that I once knew."  
"Of course I'm not, I am beyond such trivial matters as existence. I now know why the fey are so happy all the time. It is magic, they are made of it, their very existence depends on it and it is a wonderfully intoxicating power. It is all around me now, it exist within me."  
"But it is dark magic," argued the elder, "the darkest kind, a magic of evil. It has consumed you, destroying your mind and your body. I do not wish the same thing to happen to Isfet." Apep once again chuckled darkly.  
"She is my daughter and will travel the path that she desires. She is a Heiri and if Isfet wishes to learn the magic I have learned then it will be done. My child will know no limits in this world." Apep's father shook his head growling slightly. He was gone now, Apep was no longer his son, he was a power hungry monster that must be stopped. Sadly the elder began to chant a spell while Apep's eyes shifted with curiosity.  
"You would destroy your own son?" Said the electric blue dragon, but his father continued to chant. With a single word the elder was thrown back, his concentration broken. "Very well, you leave me no choice, I did not desire this. Good bye father." Apep's eyes burned bright blue as the dragon spoke his own incantation.   
"No," whispered the elder as he recognized the spell, "listen to me son, you cannot defeat the fey, they have a new weapon at their disposal, one of blood. The mix of fairy and human blood can kill you, you need me to help you, to guide you." Apep did not respond as a void opened beneath the elder swallowing him.  
"You cannot win!" screamed the elder before the void closed sealing his father in another dimension. The black room was quiet for several minutes as the dragon reflected upon his father's last words. Were they words of desperation or truth? It did not matter now, he was gone and the first step had been taken. There was now turning back now that the plan was in motion.   
* * * * *  
Darkness had fallen over the city in the sky when Nouri, Klaru, and the others returned. Magical flames lined the walls and cavernous halls as the two dragons and their human companion were marched towards the great hall. Klaru gasped upon entering the spacious room his eyes falling upon the midnight blue dragon cradling a baby dragon in his arms.   
"Apep," whispered Nouri to the black dragon. For the past four months Klaru had been able to avoid being in the presence of Lord Apep. It had not been difficult to do since Apep had no desire to see the lesser, until now.   
The dark dragon tickled and cooed his infant daughter paying little attention to the gathering that was now in his presence. He spared a moment to smile at the crowd before returning to his daughter.   
"My lord," said Karos as respectfully as possible. Apep raised his head again this time without a smile.  
"I receive such little time to spend with my child what is so important that it must be discussed now?" said the Apep his voice hollow, seeming to echo all around the room. Karos nodded respectfully gesturing towards Nouri and Klaru. It was then that the dark dragon noticed the two prisoners and smiled like a predator does to a cornered prey.  
"Ah yes, the master-of-the-smith and her lover," said Apep handing young Isfet to one of his aids. "Return Isfet to her mother," he instructed to the aid that did so without question. Apep turned back towards the crowd his body seeming to pulsate with energy. "So, where do we begin?"  
"If I may sire?" said Karos bowing his head. Apep gestured for him to continue. "I had a list of charges and crimes that this lesser and our own Heiri have committed that is longer than my tail. These two have consciously engaged in sexual relations and have wasted valuable time and materials on the construction of a weapon that was tainted with fairy magic from the moment it enter our sacred city. If that were not enough they, as you can see planned to give this weapon to a simple human."  
"These are serious crimes against the society. Do you have anything to say?" Klaru scowled at Fet who was behind Karos with his head bent in obedience or shame, he could not quite tell the difference. He knew that the red dragon had something to do with this whether by eavesdropping or confessing the conversation the two had shared before even arriving in the city.   
"We have committed no crime," argued Nouri, "The personal indulgences of a Heiri are not a crime nor are they to be question in public in such a disrespectful manner. Such an insult and false accusation could call for execution."  
"No crime?" replied Karos pointing to the human. "Then what do you call that." Nouri scowled at Karos her eyes glowing slightly.  
"The magic within the eye was designed to be used by a lesser mortal, otherwise it would be futile to use our magic being that it has no effect on the fey themselves. I successfully merged our two powers and this is the result, the Dragon Eye." Apep eyed the human carefully sniffing the air lightly a disapproving look on his face.  
"I sense no power from the eye," said Apep.  
"As I had stated my lord, they failed to complete the project and tried to flee the fate that awaits them," said Karos with the hint of a smile.  
"We were testing it and it does work," said Klaru before being struck in the muzzle by a drake with a spear.  
"I did not address you, lesser," said Apep nodding to the drake. "Where is the eye's energy if we sense none, master?" Nouri nodded respectfully to Apep. Something was rotten about this entire interrogation. Where were the other Heiri, where was the elder and why was Karos treating Apep as if he were a king? All Heiri were of equal stature in the eyes of the society.  
"The energy is present, but it is masked by the two powers within the metals. We will demonstrate this." Nouri turned her attention to the petrified farmer who had remained silent during the entire exchange. The gray dragon smiled to him edging him forward of the crowd.  
"Think of a fire and it will appear, but you must concentrate," whispered Nouri to the human. Swallowing hard the young farmer closed his eyes thinking of a fire like he had been told. He thought of the flickering light it gave, it's warmth, and power of destruction, all the things he had come to associate with fire.   
Before they could even see it they felt it spark to life, a power like no other that any of them had ever felt before. The farmer raised his hand a blue flame burning in his palm. Ever dragon present except for Nouri and Klaru all took a step back, some from fear, others in defense.  
"This power is unnatural!" shouted Karos a slight tremor in his voice. "No dragon can cloak itself in such a way. It is tainted and must be disposed of at once, the proximity danger is too great."  
"There is no danger the magic is stable," said Nouri.  
"But what of the user," said Apep suspiciously, "is that not where the real danger lies. The only threat I see here are all those who should not be here. Tell me Nouri, were you aware that the eye was brought to you by a mere lesser who broke the laws of procedure?" Nouri did not reply as a feeling of dread washed over the gray dragon.  
"I will interpret that as a yes," said Apep, "then the eye is illegal and must be disposed of immediately."  
"You do not have the sole authority to make such a decision, where is your father? Where are the other Heiri?" demanded Nouri. Apep smiled sin, his eye burning bright blue, "My father is no longer apart of this world along with Greglur and Yacosta. All the others have fallen in line like Karos, behind my authority."  
"This is treason!" shouted Nouri, her eyes burning bright green. Apep approached the gray dragon taking a spear from one of the drakes.  
"No master, this is revolution. I am taking the war to the fey and you can either join us or join the others in imprisonment," Apep turned his eyes towards Klaru. "The lessers will not have such an option."  
"NO!" shouted Nouri. Karos moved behind her casting a restraint spell. Apep turned to Fet his eyes burning brightly now. The red dragon was shaking with fear as the dark blue dragon stood above him.  
"Do you have anything to add to this issue?"   
"I, I am l-loyal to my Lord Karos, Lord Apep," stuttered Fet. Apep turned an eye to Klaru for a moment then back to Fet.  
"So you have no allegiances to this dragon, even if he is to die?" asked Apep raising a brow ridge. Fet swallowed hard glancing momentarily at Klaru's face.  
"Your will is law, I have no allegiance to him." Fet caught Klaru's look of betrayal before bowing his head submissively. Nouri watched with horror as Apep backed away gesturing to the drakes to attack. Klaru stared into Nouri's as several spears were thrust in and out of his body the black dragon's bloody screams echoing off the walls for several seconds before he fell in a pool of his own blood.  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Screamed Nouri shattering her magical bonds. The gray dragon lunged at Apep a ball of energy in hand. Apep disappeared from the line of fire the shot striking the floor.  
"Nouri, please do not do this!" shouted Karos pleading with the berserk dragon.  
"I will not yield to a murderer and a band of cowards!" screamed Nouri releasing a barrage of blast all over the room. "I will die with my love before I join behind a tyrant!"  
"As you wish," echoed Apep from behind her. The blast struck the gray dragon with such speed that she did not even have time to scream. The legion of drakes surrounded her as she struggled to sit up.  
"Hear my Apep," she hissed, "You will fail, you are too young to fully comprehend the power of the fey and that lack of knowledge will be your down fall. I curse upon you a fate worse than death so that from the afterlife I will be able to mock you for the rest of eternity." With a gesture from the dark dragon once again the floor became stained in dragon blood. The echoing screams silenced and blood was thick in the air with only one loose end left to tie. The young farmer looked at the still form of Klaru and then back to Nouri. He was alone now.   
The human took off running down the hall with several drakes moving to intercept. Like before he generated a fire, but this time released it upon the drakes scorching their hides. He was not sure where he was going, but anywhere was better then there. The farmer ran blasting any creature that stepped in his way heading for the edge of the city only to find that there was no land, the city was in the sky.  
"Humans are such annoying creatures," said Apep staring down at the farmer. The man began to form another blast, but Apep struck first shooting flames from his mouth. The farmer fell from the island his body engulfed in the magical fire.  
"That should take care of him and if not the fall will," mumbled Apep to himself starting back towards the inner chambers.   
The young farmer could feel his flesh burning away his entire body seeming to restructure. The eye suddenly exploded with energy replacing the fire with a blue aura. When the aura faded the farmer found his decent slowing as two wings protruding from his back caught the wind. His skin color changed, as had his entire body into a winged creature of the night. He had become a grotesque creature similar to the ones he had seen late at night in the forest. The farmer struck the ground hard dazed for several minutes. He looked at his blue-green hands and feet screaming to the moon lit sky like monster hungry for blood, hungry for vengeance.  
* * * * *  
Chicago Illinois, 1990  
  
(Three weeks following the car accident)   
He had nothing now. If someone had asked Jeff Degger a month ago how life had been treating him he would have happily replied life was good, but not anymore. His world had been turned upside down and then some. On top of that, the last three weeks had been nothing short of hell.   
The first week had been the hardest. Jeff tried to tell as much of the truth as possible to the police, but there were certain things that made it difficult. He had described the red haired man down to the most minute detail, but doubted it would help in finding him.   
The police themselves had not been helpful either. They grilled Jeff for hours about how he survived the car wreak and then why it took three days for him to return. Jeff claimed amnesia and disoriented confusion, but having the house mysteriously blow up upon his return did not help. Bomb squad and forensics covered every inch of the blast site but could find no physical evidence for the cause. That took Jeff off the suspect list, but made them all the more suspicious about him in general.  
The only one who had been helpful was the mysterious man called Prometheus. Jeff was still not entirely sure who or what he was, but he had been comforting and a friend. Since Jeff had no more living relatives that he knew Prometheus had stepped in claiming to be his uncle from Ireland. Not surprising to the teen the Irishman was able to produce authentic documentation to support his claims. This solved a lot of unnerving questions for Jeff and Prometheus had been there at the teen's side for both his mother and Jill Anderson's funerals.   
Jill's father had not been happy to see Jeff, blaming him for the death of his only daughter claiming that it was his voice she was trying to silence. Jeff could not retort or even respond knowing it was true he had inadvertently caused her death.   
Degger closed his eyes tears threatening to flow again. Jill's death had been the one that had hurt the most. He had thought her smarter and stronger not to succumb to despair in such a way that she would take her own life. Jeff had seen her overcome ankle surgery that the doctors said she would never be able to play sports again. They had competed for everything nothing easily won to the other, especially love. He had not expected her to fall apart so easily.  
Jeff's sad veneer hardened as his thoughts lingered to his mother who was a different story. A man or something that looked like a man murdered her and he was not even sure why. It happened so fast, but even when Jeff played it back slowly in his mind he could not find a purpose beyond cold-blooded murder. All he was sure of is that he wanted to pay that thing back and then some.   
"So how do you feel today, Jeff?" said the stout man a small smile on his face. Prometheus was wearing his usual attire of a flannel, jeans and suspenders. He claimed to be a fey, one of the Fairy Folk, a being of magic and clothes were just something he could manifest. What ever he was he did manage to come and go like the wind.   
"That's kind of a silly question. I already told you I won't start feeling better until I rip the heart out of the thing that called itself Randolf." Jeff walked to the mirror combing his golden brown hair to a fork down the middle.   
After his mother's death Jeff found that he was able to disguise himself in human form thanks to the magic in the eye shaped pendant that he wore. Appearing as a human had several obvious advantages. He did not turn to stone in the day and he could walk around in public blending with the crowd. Although Degger appeared human Prometheus assured him he was not. If Jeff ever took the eye off he would revert to his gargoyle form. Such a transition could also occur if he tried using too much magic at one time while trying to maintain his disguise.   
If that was not enough of a head-trip his human form did not appear totally human anymore. Jeff's ears remained pointed and his eyes were black and sensitive to light. Prometheus said they would even glow when he became frustrated as well. Still, Jeff could not be mad at the fairy. Prometheus had given the teen a place to live allowing him to get things situated in human society while teaching Jeff to better control the power of the eye. The only thing Prometheus would not do is assist in his search for his mother's killer. Jeff was sure the fey knew where Randolf was, but he was a pacifist and if nothing else the teen had to respect that.  
"Off to the library again?" said Prometheus his smile fading.  
"Yeah, but I'll probably stop by the police station on the way to see if they have any leads," he replied cleaning his sunglasses with his shirt.  
"If they do they will not tell you."  
"That's why I'm wasting my time in that records room. This guy has to have an address or a drivers license."  
"Do you believe that even after what I told you," said Prometheus in that teacher tone Degger called it.   
"Yeah I know he is a big bad dragon with an attitude and stuff." Prometheus smirked for a moment.  
"He's a middle aged dragon who survived the war and he is not your problem, his master is." Jeff stopped shuffling at that remark; he had not mention that last part earlier.  
"You mean there is more than one of them?" Sadly, Prometheus nodded.   
"There are several dragons about, all over the world hidden much like Randolf. Some were refugees that did not want part in war or were survivors, others were deserters who fled before the end. They are all hiding themselves in human form, masking their energies from anyone who would try to discover their identities.   
"Truth to tell my people gave up hunting them not long after our own civil war. Much like us they retained a low profile simply becoming myths." Prometheus paused letting out a long sigh. "Jeff the reason I have done all this for you is because you have a long road ahead of you and unfortunately I will not be able to help you. Soon my master will call us to return to Avalon, my home, and you will be on your own. To survive you will need to be able to do two things. Protect yourself and try to exist in human society without drawing a great deal of attention. That is what is most important. You have to try to live your life."  
"Life?" Degger growled. "What life? My life is in two caskets now six feet underground. All I have is my mission, nothing else matters." Jeff quickly exited the apartment before Prometheus could retort. He wanted to believe life would push on, but it was not going to happen overnight or any time soon.   
* * * * *  
Jeff always felt awkward in a police station. People would often stare and whisper thinking he could not hear them, one of the double edge swords of having enhanced hearing and pointed ears. The officers themselves were also getting tired of seeing Jeff everyday asking the same questions that they did not have answers for. Sometimes the teen thought that they were intentionally giving him the run-around just to annoy him.  
"Look kid, we looked up every address in the mid-west for this Fet Randolf and still came up with nothing," said the balding police officer.  
"What about ID?" asked Jeff, ignoring the body language the cop was sending him. "Drivers license, birth certificate, a social, anything?" The officer shook his head.  
"This guy gave you a bogus name. Not surprising if he really did introduce himself. My guess is that he's probably in Canada now and very well might have come from there."  
"I guess that means you are not going to check," said Degger with a scowl. The cop rubbed his nose bridge tempted to just give the kid false information to appease him, but decided against it.  
"I can send the information and that sketch we just came out with to the Canadian departments, but that doesn't mean they are going to do anything with it. I'm sorry kid, but this one got away."  
"Um... excuse me, Sergeant Henderson?" The balding cop looked up at the younger officer an almost frightened look on his face.  
"Yes?"  
"They told me that you were working the Degger case." Henderson gestured for the officer to sit.   
"You're in luck, I happen to have the victims son right here, again." Jeff caught that last add on, but decided to ignore it.  
"I'm sorry, you have my condolences," said the officer looking at Jeff before turning back the sergeant.   
"So what do you have for me Keith?" The younger cop placed the file he was holding in front of Henderson. The balding cop skimmed over the DMV report arching an eyebrow. "So what is this?"  
"Well, on the night before the murder we were patrolling when my partner and I heard an explosion off the Green Creek bridge. The same spot Mr. Degger's car crashed." Jeff shifted slightly remembering that night all too vividly. The teen stopped moving when he noticed the balding cop was watching him carefully.  
"Explosions seem to follow you around, don't they?" Jeff did not answer.  
"Anyhow," said Keith, "we reported it was a natural cause, but what was not important until now was that the guy in the suspect sketch that was just released was at the site when we came out of the creek bed.  
"Are you sure?" said Henderson speculatively.   
"Absolutely," he replied. "I wrote down his plane numbers as he sped away figuring I would look it up later." Henderson glanced back down at the file then back up at Jeff smiling thinly.  
"Maybe you shouldn't be here, this is police business." Jeff scowled hoping that his eyes were not glowing.  
"You could not drag me away." Henderson could sympathize, Jeff had been hurt and he wanted vengeance, but the cop had also seen the results of people trying to take the law in their own hand in such cases. It was probably a bad idea, but he let the teenager remain.  
"The long and short of it is that the car is registered to the New Dawn Corporation," said Keith pointing at the folder. "Dillon is already trying to get a hold of someone about the car, but I already dug a little on what the company is. Get this, it's a translation company, one of the largest in the world."  
"Translation? Of what?" asked Henderson flipping through the files.  
"Lots of things from what I can tell, software, documents, even ancient world text for museums and scientist. Companies and foundations all over the industrialized world use them. Someone named K. Redhorn owns it and from what little I could find is that he's one reclusive SOB."  
"K? What he has no first name?" asked Henderson. The younger cop could only shrug.  
"I looked, but he is always listed as just K." Jeff had heard enough and jumped up heading for the door.  
"Where are you going?"   
"To get something to eat, is that a crime?" replied Jeff putting on his sunglasses and walking away.  
* * * * *  
Jeff sat at the outside tables of the Chili Bowl thinking silently. Did he really need to charge the building with guns blazing, or the nearest magical equivalent? It was possible that the company just had one of their cars stolen, but that was a rare possibility. More important than anything did he really want to even go through with this. Jeff was human again, subject to human laws.  
Ever since his reappearance some things had shifted back to normal. Jeff had his bank accounts, his old job, and even school again, but it was all so different now. Not simply out of routine, but totally wrong. Jeff found that he was beginning to have the same problem that Jill was having that all the things of his past life did not mean much anymore. He was not sure how to interpret the unsatisfied feeling, but he did feel a longing for more. Jeff saw the world through different eyes now. When something bad would happen he wanted to jump in the middle of it to help or if someone was in danger. It was the instinct that Prometheus had told him about and it always seemed to be on no matter his form.  
Jeff ate his sourdough chili bowl as he flipped through the yellow pages. Yes, something had to be done. He had to know if the company was involved, but the direct approach was not going to work, subtlety was going to be key.  
"So you found him." Jeff did not even have to look up to know who it was.   
"Yeah, maybe, the police think that he is tied to this translation company, but that is all they have is speculation. They will never get in with that." Prometheus sat across from Jeff folding his hands on the table.   
"So what are you going to do?" Jeff took of his sunglasses sighing.  
"I'm going to say hello and see what I can find out."  
"Oh good plan, you might get to the end of the lobby before they have you arrested," replied Prometheus.  
"Then what do you suggest?"  
"You have wings lad," said Prometheus standing up, "use them. Just take heed of what you're getting into and use your head. I can talk and teach till me face turns blue, but it will be up to you and your descions that will determine your survival." Jeff nodded unsure what to say. What could he say? Prometheus had be a good friend through the entire ordeal on a level that Zack and Ryan could not understand and in a way were afraid to.  
"Thanks, if nothing else, thanks Prometheus." The fey nodded a smile on his face. Jeff watched him walk down the street turning the corner knowing he had vanished again.   
* * * * *  
Jeff went to school on Monday like he always did, attended class, but hardly listened to what was said. Only that afternoon was on his mind. He thought silently of different ways to approach the building, but only one seemed reasonable, the front door. This was a human world so he had to try the human way first.  
The teen took the bus into downtown Chicago following the directions he had scribbled on a napkin from the phone book. When Jeff arrived at the skyscraper he stared up at the building of glass and iron for a moment before taking a breath and entered the lobby. The lobby was simple gray marble with a granite pattern on the walls. There were a few cheap paintings on the walls of landscapes that were similar to ones in a fast food restaurant. Jeff hardly noticed or cared because his eyes were on the security desk that was right in front of the elevators. One of the guards stood stepping out from behind the desk approaching the teenager.  
"Can we help you sir?" said the guard his arms crossed over his barrel chest. Jeff smirked lightly masking his frustration. He did not think the ground level security would be anything except cameras. If he wanted to get in now it was going to take playing the right cards.   
"Yes, I'd like to talk Mr. Redhorn," said Jeff politely. The security guard just smirked.  
"Don't make me call the police kid."  
"Just call him," said Jeff closing his eyes to conceal their glow. "Tell him the eye wearer wants to talk to him." The guard signed, all appointments were always made prior to the client's arrival, but he decided to check just in case.  
"Wait here." The guard walked over to he desk picking up the phone. Jeff waited patently as the guard's sarcastic expression dropped and became more professional, almost frightened. The guard hung up the phone clearing his throat. He walked over to the elevator inserting a key into the slot below the buttons.  
"This one will take you directly to Mr. Redhorn's office, sir." Jeff nodded entering the elevator. After several seconds Jeff's anxiety rose with each floor number, now things felt too easy.  
"Why do I feel like this was really stupid." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Cautiously Jeff exited the elevator stepping into the single floor office. The tile floor was polish black and the majority of the walls were windows. Opposite of the elevator was a single black wooden desk with a high back chair that was turned away. The entire scene for some morbid reason seemed very amusing all the sudden.  
"Let me guess," said Jeff with a smirk, "this is where you say, "good evening," in a Hitchcock voice right?" The chair swiveled squeaking slightly. The elder man gazed at Degger his face flat and unreadable. His skin was a dark tan; almost mud colored contrasting his age and stereotypical CEO position. His face was hard with lines creasing his skin under his eyes.  
"Mr. Degger, am I right?" said the man with a smile breaking his stone expression. Redhorn stood coming around his desk to greet Jeff extending his hand. Jeff stared at it his eyes glowing momentarily.   
"The only one who calls me mister is my chemistry teacher and it annoys the crap out of me."  
"Very well," he replied gesturing to the chair before the desk. I understand that you wished to talk to me." Degger sat down his scowl remaining on his face. The red haired man who called himself Randolf was no where in sight so he would just have to bide his time and see what he could learn.   
"Actually I wanted to talk to Fet Randolf, I have a... matter to discuss with him."  
"Such as?" Jeff shifted slightly uncomfortable under the elder man's stare. The response told Jeff that at least he was in the right place, but there was something about the elder man. His gut was contorting half from anxiety the other from frustration. Jeff was at the end of his rope in the politeness category and decided to lay it out whether Redhorn knew what was going on or not.  
"Three weeks ago I was involved in a car wreck and became something else, something dragon like. A few days later I was confronted by an associate of yours," Degger paused noticing the genuinely interested look on the CEO's face, apparently he knew what the teenager was talking about.  
"Yes, we both felt the energy signature of the eye returning to life. I had long since stopped searching for it. There was no need to. For the longest time I could not sense any power from it until as you stated, around three weeks ago."  
"So you sent that red haired guy to find me," Degger finished his expression growing cold. The teen's scowl curved into a smirk contrasting his feelings. He had to stall and milk this thing until he could find Fet, which was the reason he came. "I do not suppose he told you what he did once he found me." Redhorn arched an eyebrow.  
"He reported that you were in the presence of one of the Fairy Folk and that you refused my offer to join me, have you reconsidered?" Degger's eyes burned bright white as he jumped up from his chair.  
"So you're telling me that was all he said." Jeff was barely controlling his voice now. The CEO nodded not seeming bothered by Jeff's outburst.  
"Well it was not," growled Jeff, "not by a long shot."   
"I do not believe my servant would act beyond my orders," said Redhorn softly. Jeff's eyes continued to glow as he growled again.  
"Don't give me that crap! How could you not know he killed my mother in cold blood? It has been the top story on all the news stations several times in the past weeks." Redhorn sat quietly unfazed by Degger's outburst. He had seen the news following the young man's story, but did not want to believe his loyal servant committed such a crime in view of the public without his consent.  
"Are you sure it was him?" Jeff sat back down again his eyes returning to normal.  
"Oh yeah, lots of red haired guys shoot magical energy blasts from their hands in the middle of the night," he replied with full sarcasm intended. Redhorn remained silent with his hands in front of his face. The elevator ping diverted Degger's attention as a red haired man in all black exited.  
"You," growled Jeff. Randolf stopped and looked up realizing whom it was. "MURDERER!" Jeff tossed his chair aside charging Fet with energy orbs forming in his hands. Fet dropped to a defensive stance gathering his own energy.  
"STOP!" shouted Redhorn in an echoing voice raising his hand freezing the two only a foot apart from one another. The energy Jeff had gathered dissipated and his whole body felt like it was restrained, unable to move any direction.   
"There will be no bloodshed here." The CEO touched Jeff's shoulder releasing him from the spell. "I think you should go." Jeff scowled at Randolf his eyes flashing again.  
"I'll be seeing you again." Fet just sneered as Degger entered the elevator. After Redhorn was sure the teenager was on his way out he released his servant encircling him. Fet felt like a piece of meat, he was in trouble for some reason or another. Respectfully the red haired man dropped to one knee bowing his head.  
"Why did you destroy the boy's mother, that was unnecessary." Fet swallowed hard, he assumed that it was about that.  
"Because I could not attack him with the fey present, he would have defended him," he replied with out lifting his eyes from the floor.  
"You were not instructed to kill anyone that night," said Redhorn, his tone flat and cold.   
"I had my reasons, my lord."  
"Your reasons do not compare to my orders!" he shouted. "I thought I had matured you over the centuries, but you still seem to have a long way to go. Now you have created an enemy for life and put our current identities in jeopardy."  
"He is nothing to us, not even a true dragon and easily disposed of," replied Fet just above a whisper.  
"Yes, he is artificial, but he still has power and therefor potentially dangerous."  
"I can easily destroy him and if I can then you most certainly can, my lord," said Fet daring to look up for a moment before returning his eyes to the floor.  
"With what?" asked the CEO quizzically. "Your magic comes from the same training as mine, you cannot kill with it."  
"True sire, but I can weaken him and slay him with my own claws." Redhorn narrowed his eyes as they glowed a slight magenta color. He had never seen such hatred from his servant before. It was slightly disturbing, but would have to wait. The business came first, but the issue would have to be addressed later.  
"We could have persuaded him with time, but that is not possible now," continued Redhorn.  
"He never would have joined us," hissed Fet, "he is just like the last one, he is too gargoyle to be one of us." Redhorn turned to his windows gazing out upon the city. Humans had denounced his kind as fiction, the same with what Degger was now. A prolonged confrontation could bring unwanted eyes to himself and his company. Degger was young and impatient, he would not care if the world knew of him, but he had survived the fallout of the Fairy War and had lived in the shadows of the world while others who had revealed themselves had perished. This Jeff Degger could be just enough of a nuisance to cause problems that would risk all that he had created. That was intolerable.   
"You will attack him only if he jeopardizes our identities or our lives or this company. Do you understand me?" said Redhorn his eyes glowing again. Fet nodded.  
"As you wish, my lord."  
* * * * *  
"How could he do that, I could not even move," said Jeff sitting at the table. Prometheus handed him a glass of water sitting across the table.  
"I tried to tell you, but you would not pull your head out of your ass," said the fey with a smile. "Karos Redhorn is no ordinary dragon. He is a Heiri, one of their elite in both all classes. The Heiri indulged the most in their magic abilities making them the strongest, but others, one in particular took their magic a step further." Prometheus sighed recalling what he could from a time long ago. "Apep seized control of the dragon society pushing the war harder than before. It was he who led the final desperate attack against us and was imprisoned for the rest of his life."  
"How long is that?" asked Jeff curiously.  
"Apep was young when he was imprisoned so he could easily live for another seven to eight thousand years."  
"Seven to eight thousand YEARS!"  
"Dragons have long life spans when they are not killed first," said the fey sipping his water.  
"Well Fet is not going to be around that long," said Jeff with a scowl.  
"He already has lad. I told you the war was over ten thousand years ago. Besides you cannot kill him with your magic, dragon magic does not work that way. Believe it or not dragon magic comes from the core of the earth's mana, a magic of life.   
"Not all dragons were evil. Ones that revealed themselves in parts of Asia and China were considered teachers and bring good fortune. Others were a menace and were treated as such."  
Degger sighed looking at the clock; it would be dark in a few hours. That gave him time to think things over.  
"If magic can't kill why did my mother die?" Prometheus sighed again.  
"It's complicated, but the easiest way to look at it is the magic cannot kill, but using magic on something that can, will."  
"The house," said Jeff closing his eyes. "The debris fatally injured her because he attacked the house." The fey nodded sadly. Jeff had a quick intellect and a good heart; he hated that such good qualities could go to waste on something as small as vengeance. The two sat in silence for several minutes lost in their own thoughts.  
* * * * *  
"This is so stupid," mumbled Jeff as he glided over the city back towards the New Dawn building. If he could not kill the dragons then maybe he could expose them for what they were. That damage could be just as serious as any thing he could do with his hands.   
Jeff landed on the flat roof silently creeping his way towards the roof entrance. Not surprising it was locked, but not for long.  
"It's probably rigged to an alarm." The young gargoyle examined the door carefully not finding a device on it or the jamb. Jeff reached for the handle when it moved and the door swung open. Instinctively Jeff jumped back crouching to a defensive stance. Fet Randolf closed the door behind him with his hands in his pockets. The teenager growled his eyes glowing brightly.   
"Don't act so surprised," he said with a straight face, "security cameras are an amazing thing."  
"Ah crap," mumbled Degger. There went the element of surprise. Jeff prepared to attack the red haired man when he raised his hand.  
"May we talk, before you do anything rash?" he said calmly.   
"I have noting to say to you!" growled the gargoyle, his tail slashing wildly.   
"Maybe not, but I have things to say to you," he paused his palms now open as a sign of truce. "If I may?" The glow left Jeff's eyes, but he remained at the ready in case of a trap.  
"Talk," growled Jeff. He was not sure why, probably morbid curiosity, but he was interested in what the dragon had to say. Randolf nodded leaning against the roof entrance wall. He seemed calm, almost sad, but Jeff did not take it as a sign to drop his guard.   
"You will probably not believe me, but I did not mean to kill you mother. I was blinded by rage."  
"You're right, I don't," said Degger scowling at the dragon. I saw the look in your eyes, you wanted blood."  
"I do not hate you Jeff, I hate what you are, what that thing has made you. I knew I could not kill you with the fey present so in frustrated rage I decided to hurt you instead." Fet caught Jeff's confused glance under a furrowed brow. "Why you ask? Because of that thing and what it has cost me.   
"Ever since the first time I laid my eyes upon it I have seen nothing but death and pain for those I cared for. The eye took away what little freedom I had. I was forced to take sides in a civil war costing the lives of thousands of dragons some that were our highest and most respected leaders. It cost me the life of my only friend and forced me to stand aside and watch as they plunged spears into his body his blood spilling on the floor of our sacred city and across my face. His blood is still on my hands."  
"You're trying to kill you past so kill mine," growled Degger. "If your life sucks so much and you want to see death why don't you do me a favor and step out in front of a bus. I will even bring a camcorder and a bag of pretzels."   
"You are too young, you could not possibly understand," said Fet closing his eyes.  
"Now you sound like my English teacher." Fet scowled at Degger his eyes glowing yellow.  
"How old are you?"  
"What does it matter?"  
"How old," he repeated. Degger narrowed his eyes.   
"I'm eighteen."  
"You are a child, you have many years ahead of you. I am over fifteen thousand years old. I was hatched into this world a lesser, a commoner, never meant to be more than a peasant or cannon fodder. I was taught next to nothing and told to fight and die on a battlefield expecting nothing else from life.   
"Klaru was like me, but he did not accept being a lesser, he hated it and would go to any length to change that. He wanted more than what he was supposed to have and for a brief few months he had it, then they killed him.   
"Over the centuries I have seen countless death, but none were more horrifying than that one, the one I was never meant to see. I should have died on the field a long time ago and every time I see that cursed eye I am reminded of that time, that mistake and I want to see it destroyed. If you give it to me now I will rid us both of it and I swear you will never see me again." Degger never even considered it. The eye was the only thing that kept him human even if it was only a disguise. If its very existence bothered Fet then all the more reason to never get rid of it.  
"You know what," said Degger tensing his muscles for attack, "if you want this thing then you are going to have to kill me to get it." Degger created a small blue fireball in his hand hurling it at the dragon. Fet rolled away from the wall shedding his trench coat.   
"So be it!" Jeff jumped back avoiding Fet's blast that struck where he was standing.   
"If my magic can't kill you, then yours can't kill me," said Jeff loosing several more shots.  
"You would be surprised what you can live through," snarled the dragon his voice dropping, becoming more feral. The man's skin reddened beyond a human tone as scaled began to appear replacing the human facade. His brow grew tiny horns as his eyes widened becoming yellow and more serpent like. Oversized feet burst free from his shoes and two wings ripped through his shirt. The transformation stopped as he grew another foot in height.  
"A half morph will be sufficient enough for you," snarled Fet his teeth now longer and jagged. Degger smirked. This is what he originally intended, now he just had to draw the dragon into the open public.   
"Bring it on." Fet charged with his claws and teeth bared. Degger charged as well, but instead of meeting force with force he dropped into a foot first slide slipping between Fet's legs. With an energy blast in hand Jeff jumped to his feet blasting the dragon in his defenseless backside. The red dragon screamed in pain as he flew across the building landing near the edge. Fet staggered to his feet, his knees shaky and back smoking with burns and blisters.  
"You dare make a fool of me! I'll kill you and feed your remains to pigeons!"  
"You talk too much," growled Degger. Jeff charged screaming a war cry as another blast formed in his hand. Fet, still dazed from the last attack barely had enough time to set up a barrier that absorbed some of the blast. The dragon was propelled from the building falling for several stories crashing hard on a neighboring rooftop. Jeff glided down landing softly next to the dragon whose body was indented in the concrete. Fet was still alive, but barely breathing and badly injured. The young gargoyle stared at the slightly twitching dragon not sure what to do next. An eerie chill crept up Jeff's spine and he turned to see K. Redhorn standing several feet away with his hand behind his back. Redhorn glanced at Fet then back at Degger.   
"I assumed it would come to this, despite all my efforts," he said casually. "Fet underestimated his opponent, be sure you do not make the same mistake." He was stronger, Jeff's gut feeling was telling him that. If he was smart he would leave and continue some other time. Jeff smirked; maybe he could talk his way out.  
"Hey, I never wanted you to begin with, just your buddy over here."  
"Unfortunately I cannot allow that. It takes a long time to train a proper servant and Fet has been loyal for thousands of years. As long as I live I still require him," said Redhorn remaining still. Jeff growled dropping into a defensive stance, his options had been exhausted.   
"Then I guess I will just have to take you both out." Redhorn arched an eyebrow slightly amused by the threat.  
"You can try." With that Jeff charged without even thinking and like earlier that day became frozen in place.  
"Oh shit."  
"Indeed." With the wave of his hand Jeff flew backwards crashing into an air conditioning unit. Jeff rolled off the wreck staggering to his feet.  
"Hey, not fair, can't use the air as a weapon." It sounded ridiculous, but it was all he could come up with.  
"It is not the air," said Redhorn, his eyes glowing a bright magenta. "Magical energy exist in everything, every inch of the earth has magic touching it, some more than others, but that also counts in the open air and sky. Your fairy guardian has not taught you much." A blast of energy left the CEO's hand as Jeff raised his forearms in front of his face. The magic struck the invisible barrier defusing the attack. The elder dragon's eyes widened startled that his attack had failed. Degger growled releasing his own massive surge energy in retaliation. The magic struck Redhorn's ward diffusing somewhat, but still penetrating striking the dragon hurling him through the mid-level windows of his own building.   
Jeff felt terribly light headed his knees slightly buckling. He could just barely make out the sound of an approaching helicopter that signaled it was time for a tactical retreat. He snarled at Fet who was regaining consciousness. "Another time." Shaking his head Jeff jumped from the roof gliding into the night.  
* * * * *  
"So you fled?" said Prometheus handing Jeff another ice pack to go with the other three.  
"Yeah, I heard a helicopter coming. I wanted to expose them, but if possible not me. It was best to run while I still had my bearings."  
"That's all right, you're in better standing this way. With both Fet and Karos hurt they will assume you had the power to continue the fight, but decided not to for your own reason not because you had exhausted yourself."  
"Yeah I certainly did do that," said Jeff moving one of the ice packs to the bruise on his beak. "I almost could not glide straight."   
"Stone sleep will heal you. I'll inform the school tomorrow that you're sick."  
"Alright, no chemistry for me." Prometheus smiled at the weak cheer.  
"You dealt them a major blow. They will be more reluctant to cross you again and more prepared when they do. What you must do is learn from the experience to not make the same mistakes twice."  
"Well hopefully the next time is not anytime soon, for both our sakes," said Jeff placing a fifth ice pack on the back of his neck. Prometheus just nodded silently.  
* * * * *  
"I should have killed him when I had the chance," said Fet bandaging his burns. He had been weakened so badly that even a healing spell could not fully recover his sustained damage.  
"Do you not see the point, you never had a chance." Fet turned to his master who was also still slightly bruised. "I underestimated Nouri's craftsmanship. The eye is more powerful than I could have possible imagined. If this Jeff Degger ever learned how to harness its full potential and maintain it he could kill us both."  
"Kill?" echoed Fet, his voice quavering slightly.  
"Yes, I felt the fey touch when it broke my ward. It has just enough fairy magic to make it lethal to us," said the CEO turning to watch the sun creep over the horizon.  
"What do you want me to do?" Karos Redhorn sighed. He still did not understand and that was going to be his downfall.  
"Nothing."  
"Master?"  
"We are on the defense now. He will come to us again, and again. The longer we can stay alive the more time we can learn about him and his weaknesses." The old dragon sighed slightly tired and frustrated. "I have not lived this long to be destroyed by some child. We will wait, no matter how long it takes, we will wait and when the weakness is exposed and he has made the fatal error we will move and destroy him and the Dragon Eye, forever."  
  
The End  



End file.
